La vida con Snape
by Valethsnape
Summary: Severus ya no es el hombre frío y lleno de vitalidad de antes, estando en la peor etapa de su vida viene a recibir ayuda de una persona inesperada. Slash, Snarry. Dedicado a Kari Black y Misato Evans. SLASH
1. Callejón oscuro

Notas del capítulo:

Hoy es su cumpleaños Milagro y Veronica, y no podría estas más feliz, es su día, el único que les pertenece en el año. Les quiero monton preciosas ojala este regalito, les paresca digno.

Este capitulo quisiera tambien dedicarselo a Undomiel24, que bueno, solo nosotras sabemos cuanto me ayuda, aparte de dar un grande Gracias a mi beta por como siempre hacer magnifico su trabajo, Eileen, no sé como me soportas.

La vida con Snape  
Prologo  
Callejon oscuro.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo no gano absolutamente nada con esto, solo satisfacción y el comentario de algún uno que otro lector agradecido. La trama es mía y de los Millones de fic que se le asemejan.

**Pareja:** Severus Snape/Harry Potter, Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini /Draco malfoy.

**Resumen:** Severus no es el mismo profesor frío y lleno de vitalidad de antes, estando en la peor etapa de su vida, viene a recibir ayuda de una persona inesperada.

**Notas de Autora:** ¡Feliz cumpleaños Kari y Misato! Mis dos gemelas favoritas, no puedo expresar cuan feliz me siento porque este sea su día, ahora son un año más mayorcitas que yo, sniff... Esta historia nació como un rato sin serlo realmente, sólo me dije, ¿qué tal un Sev pasivo? Y ya, aquí el fic. Gracias por leer. Como no gano ni medio partido por la mitad con esto, SOLO CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS.

Una mirada, dos pasos, tres palabras, cuatro caricias, cinco suspiros, seis emociones, siete besos, ocho sueños, nueve promesas... un amor.

El camino era largo y ya el día se había oscurecido, dando la clara señal que la lluvia se acercaba, pero eso no le preocupaba, él era un mago, uno bastante brillante o lo suficiente bueno para usar un hechizo para repeler el agua; lo menos que preocupaba eran unas simples gotas de lluvia. Metiendo sus manos entre los bolsillos quiso darse calor, el día estaba frío, y sus guantes habían sido olvidados en algún lugar de su casa, en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

En esos momentos extrañaba a Hermione, porque ella siempre era la mente inequívoca tras sus pequeños olvidos y errores, la mujer que le hacía ver lo que sus ojos obviaban.

Pero por mucho que ella fuera perfecta y su corazón la adorara con locura; no podía retenerla a su lado, la chica debía ser libre y sus decisiones fueron muy abruptamente tomadas; dolía mucho saberse otra vez solo, porque si era muy cierto que sus amigos nunca le abandonarían y él tampoco los dejaría a ellos, tambien era consciente que, no podía obtener de de Ron y Hermione la clase de amor que necesitaba.

Esa clase de amor, que una vez sintió y tuvo que olvidar…. Daba melancolía ver como su perfecta vida, dándose a notar: su importante trabajo, sus variadas y cada vez más grandes cuantas bancarias, por sobretodo la inmensa y muy ganada popularidad, nada de eso importaba porque él estaba solo.

Siempre pensó que sus únicos problemas luego de abandonar Hogwarts serían chicas y trabajo, pero estaba equivocado. Se había convertido en un hombre ocupado, como era de esperarse de un Inefable, un hombre que no le interesaban las citas duraderas, una persona que dependía del amor de una mujer que solo le veía como su mejor amigo, pero siempre fue, un niño que había sido obligado a crecer, pero no ha olvidar.

La guerra había concluido hace 10 años, cuando era un jovenzuelo de 17 que se sentía muy bien por haber salido bien librado; nunca imaginó que diez años luego, desearía no estar allí, para contarlo.

No era por Hermione, no era por Ron y su aclamado matrimonio, mucho menos por su reciente pelea con Remus; iba más allá de todas las tonterías cotidianas que rondaban su día a día.

Era que desde hace diez años, largos y hasta cierto punto penosos años, no le emocionaba nada, no sentía vergüenza de sus acciones, no vivía alegría verdadera por ver la sonrisa mañanera de Hermione cuando despertaba a su lado, todo por culpa de él. Todo por olvidarlo.

Pero había sido lo correcto por no decir lo necesario, después de todo, ese hombre no merecía sus sentimientos, solo su lástima.

Le era imposible, siempre había sido conciente de ello, por más que los años, que la vida y los sentimientos fueran pasando, _Cambiando _él siempre iba quererle, porque lo amaba.

Suspiro y siguió su camino por las calles de Grimmauld Place, ya cada vez más cerca de su pocilga; un rinconcito de su mente se quejaba, casi protestando por su propia crítica, _era su hogar_, solo necesitaba un poco de cariño, un cariño que no estaba en ánimos de dar.

Usualmente era Hermione la que cuidaba de la casa, como su novia, mejor dicho su ex novia, para ella era una bendición más que una obligación; porque la mayoría del tiempo estaba junto a él; pero las cosas eran diferentes, ya no eran más que amigos, las labores, debía volver hacerlas por si mismo.

La siempre bella Hermione, podría ser consideraba una mujer perfecta para cualquiera, menos para él. La conocía demasiado bien para amarla con sus defectos. Amarla como su mejor amiga.

Ahora Ron pronto se unía al club de casados, nadie podría haberle dicho a su amigo que terminaría unido a la hermana menor de Fleur, Gabrielle Delacour; debía admitir que la mujer era encantadora, realmente se muy amena para conversaciones y sumamente dedicada a su trabajo; era naturalista en el ministerio de magia, por lo cual rara vez se cruzaban, pero cuando se reunía con su joven amigo pelirrojo, ella le acompañaba, luciendo hermosa y sonriente.

Hermione y él habían estado juntos hasta hace muy poco, cuando la chica le confeso que se sentía atraída por su ex compañero de casa Neville y desde hace poco tenían citas a escondidas; pero ella no podía mentir más, debía sincerarse y lo hizo, con eso marcó el fin de una relación de 7 años.

No era que estuviera dolido o molesto con la chica por engañarle, ni siquiera le enfadaba realmente el asunto, porque sería hipocresía decir que estos años él fue un ejemplo de fidelidad, muchas veces había engañado a Hermione, ella lo sabía o eso creía él; nunca se lo reprochó, y por eso la adoraba, porque sabía amar más allá de esos estúpidos parámetros; a pesar de ser estupenda la dejó ir, porque no la amaba como para enfrentar todo por ella, debía sentirse bien por ser sincero pero la soledad nunca era bienvenida.

Estaba en el parque, muy cerca de su casa, era notorio por la oscuridad que rodeaba a la acera. Se detuvo abruptamente al ver como un hombre estaba tirado en el piso, el olor que desprecia daba una clara señal de la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. Pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba, si no la daga que estaba en las manos de éste, donde parecía meditar si usarla o no.

De no haberlo reconocido se habría marchado sin más, pero conocía demasiado esas túnicas negras para irse sin buscar ayudarle; porque aun cambiando tanto como lo hizo estos años, era y siempre sería un estúpido Gryffindor.

Se acercó y con voz paciente le habló:

— ¡Vaya! Snape viene a morir a mi vecindario, es un gran detalle; si no hubiera pasado todos estos años buscando la manera de incordiarme, diría que me quiere. –buscando una cautelosa cercanía.

El hombre le miró desde abajo, Harry pudo contemplar como los ojos negros carecían de brillo, como las arrugas estos años se hicieron más notables y por sobre todo lo descuidado que parecía estar el hombre.

—Potter si vine a morir aquí, no tiene nada que ver con cariño. Solo busqué el primer basurero donde caer, lo demás es más fácil. –jugando con la navaja pasándola por su piel, como buscando el lugar más apropiado.

Viendo la indecisión del hombre, busco retarlo.

—Si es tan fácil, hágalo. Acabe con su vida, a nadie va importarle… No espera a Dumbledore… ¿tal vez? –Hiriendo al mayor con sus palabras- No, lo olvidaba usted se encargo de matarlo, usted mató a la única persona que le apreciaba lo suficiente para lamentar su muerte; por mi hágalo, pero no olvide que no será vanagloriado por eso. –buscando seguir su camino a casa, después de todo, no iba rogarle porque viviera.

No había dado tres pasos, cuando sintió que halaban de él hacia atrás y algo filoso era puesto en su cuello, esa voz tan conocida por él, le reprochaba.

—Albus me pidió que lo hiciera, ¡mientras tú, mocoso engreído! jugabas a darle a besitos a la Weasley; yo tenía que pensar como matar al hombre que me había visto crecer y cambiar, a la única persona que me importaba en la vida. –el resentimiento era muy claro en su voz, al igual que el miedo que sentía, porque las frías manos que rodeaban su cuello no dejaban de temblar.

Harry no respondió nada ante esa clara provocación, sabía que Snape tenía razón y era verdaderamente inocente, por algo estaba libre; gracias a él, por declarar a su favor, pero no podía evitar molestarse porque el hombre hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo.

—Debería matarte Potter, siempre has sabido y hablado más de la cuenta. –susurraba en su oído mientras pasaba la daga por su cuello como tentadoramente.

El ojí verde no sabía si disfrutar o sentir miedo, solo atinó a contestarle:

—Hágalo Snape, máteme, lléveme al infierno, pero luego, más tarde o más temprano usted vendrá hacerme compañía y la culpa será demasiado grande, ni siquiera en la muerte estará tranquilo. –volteándose para quedar frente a Snape, quien le miraba como pensando las palabras.

—Hágalo, le invito a verme morir por su propia mano. –Harry miró hacia el parque que estaba sumido entre las sombras- Me estaría haciendo un favor. Usted tiene el poco decoro que a mi me falta. Me he vuelto un cobarde.

Snape le miró profundamente por un tiempo; luego bruscamente se distanció y tirando la navaja al piso respondió:

—No Potter, no tengo las agallas. Ya no puedo volver a quitar una vida. Menos usted, por usted pelee, por usted maté a Dumbledore, todo para la paz, todo para que viviera, ¡no sé como puede pedirme que le arrebate la vida! cuando yo me encargué que pudiera conservarla. –explicó el hombre sentándose en el piso derrotado.

Harry siempre había estado conciente de que Snape era incapaz de tocarlo, pero aprovechando la muestra de debilidad del hombre se hincó y le dijo mientras buscaba mirar los ojos negros escondidos bajo el largo cabello, enmarañado y sucio.

—No le daré las gracias. –aclaró Harry sentándose frente al hombre.

—No las esperaba. –Interrumpió el de túnicas negras, enfrentando los ojos del Gryffindor.

—Porque no creo en palabrerías, por lo cual, voy a probarle que estoy agradecido, aunque mi vida sea una miseria, estoy feliz de estar vivo, porque días como hoy, volvemos a recordar nuestros más locos e irrealizables sueños. Solo dígame que desea y así tenga que ir y enfrentarme a otro basilisco será suyo. –apuntó Harry mostrando decisión.

Snape le miró como entendiendo cada una de las palabras y consecuencias que podía traer esa declaración al joven, consecuencias que, por la mirada del muchacho, éste estaba dispuesto a correr.

"(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(/(

Lo malo de vivir en una lujosa mansión, era pues….Que era grande y cuando necesitabas ha alguien te era difícil hallarlo, y más cuando ese alguien, tenía locas ideas sobre morir en la cabeza, iba matar a su padrino si algo le pasaba, lo iba descuartizar por imbécil.

Llegó hasta su cuarto, al ser tan tarde su esposo se encontraba plácidamente leyendo un libro; exasperado y molesto le expetó.

—Zabini levanta tu trasero y vamos a buscar a Severus, ese loco, creo que debemos llevarlo a San Mungo a ver si aprende. –caminando agitadamente por toda la habitación.

Blaise se levanto, poniéndose los primeros jeans y suéter que encontró llegó hasta su marido; parando su desenfrenada caminata le dijo firmemente:

—Snape ya no es un niño, sabe lo que hace y lo que quiere, vamos a buscarlo, pero no garantiza encontrarlo y menos que por eso su actitud vaya ser diferente; tranquilízate, un Malfoy estresado es de temer. –mostrándose comprensivo, regalándole una sonrisa al rubio.

Draco se calmó un poco y buscando una bufanda se la prendió del cuello, para luego salir con paso apurado para buscar en las calles cercanas al cabeza dura de su padrino.

Varias calles y nada que le encontraban, casi podía afirmar que los pies se le estaban congelando y el padrino de Draco no mostraba señales de aparecer.

El hombre había quedado bastante dolido luego de acabar la guerra, aunque fue encontrado inocente, estaba sin trabajo, sin reputación y sin amigos, excepto Draco, que lo acogió en su hogar por el inmenso cariño que siempre profesó al hombre y el mayor al muchacho, sin embargo la soledad y la decepción de sí mismo llevaban al hombre a beber, y muchas veces atentar contra él. Por lo cual otra noche más, otro posible ataque del hombre contra su humanidad. Esperaban que no fuera tarde cuando lo encontraran.

Entendía al hombre y Draco también, por eso le ayudaban y protegían; la guerra les trajo deshonra a sus apellidos, pero gracias al dinero de sus progenitores _todos muertos en la batalla _pudieron salir adelante y abrirse paso en ese difícil y tormentoso recién nacido mundo mágico, pero para Snape no era igual, todo el mundo lo veía como el asesino de Dumbledore, por lo cual, era rechazado, totalmente odiado por todos.

Draco caminaba más adelante bastante ofuscado, sabía cuanto su rubio apreciaba al de ojos negros y por eso, cada noche, cedía y le acompañaba en su búsqueda.

Pronto dos personas aparecieron en su campo visual, una era una chica de enmarañados cabellos que reconocerían donde fuera y el otro, un pelirrojo que venia riendo de algo dicho por la chica.

Sabían que Potter vivía cerca, lo cual explicaba su presencia en las zonas; no paso mucho cuando estuvieron frente a ellos y la chica con la educación que siempre le caracterizo les habló:

—Zabini, Malfoy. Buenas noches. ¿Qué les trae por estos lares ha estas horas? –pregunto curiosa, no tenía mucho contacto con esos dos en el ministerio.

Draco sonrió a la chica; si bien antes, se habían llevado, pésimo ahora que no era un chico inmaduro y la muchacha era una mujer digna de admirar por su trabajo como viceministra de magia.

—Severus Snape, lo buscamos, mi padrino me preocupa, no quiero que se lastime. –reconoció sin mostrar su típica mirada fría.

—Podría estar en cualquier lugar –acotó Hermione- ¿Cómo sabes que está aquí? –preguntó mirando el lugar al igual que Ron, haber si lo veían.

—Vivimos cerca, no le gusta alejarse. –explicó Draco sin dejar de buscarlo con la mirada.

Blaise quien había permanecido en silencio, interrogó al pelirrojo:

—Ustedes, ¿Qué hacen aquí? –mostrándose extrañados de ver a esos dos de noche por ese lugar tan oscuro. Por más que Potter viviera allí, las horas eran inapropiadas.

—Veníamos a ver a Harry, pero no estaba en casa. –mostrándose cauteloso al hablarle, era bien sabido que nunca los Slytherin y Gryffindor habían logrado sobrellevarse antes.

Ellos asintieron comprendiendo las palabras del pelirrojo, estaba el rubio por desesperarse, cuando vio brillar algo a unas cuadras, mirándose todos atónicos, caminaron hacía allá.

Harry observo como el hombre se incorporaba frente a él con dificultad y agarraba sus manos con verdadera torpeza, pronto sus dedos estuvieron en el rostro del hombre, éste daba leves masajes a su cara utilizando sus dedos.

—Es suave…..Pero usted ya no es así. –susurró el hombre enfrentando su mirada, sin quitar sus manos de su rostro Harry le volvió a preguntar.

—Solo dígame ¿Qué desea? –mostrando seguridad y decisión en esas palabras.

Snape le tomo de la barbilla y dijo:

—Su protección, usted, siempre a mi lado, protegiéndome, solo devuélvame un poco de lo que yo le dí. Solo eso Potter. –sin despegar sus ojos negros de los del moreno.

El ojí verde le miro sin poder creer esas palabras, carraspeo y afirmó:

—Lo haré si es lo que desea, ¿Cómo hago para que este seguro de que cumpliré mi palabra? –preguntó viendo como Snape quitaba sus manos de pálido rostro.

—Prométalo, júrelo por Dumbledore, le creeré. –Simple pero firme respuesta.

—Se lo juro por la memoria de Albus Dumbledore, le protegeré, siempre estaré con usted. Haré lo que desee Snape. –viendo como éste sonreía de medio lado al escuchar su promesa.

—Gracias Potter, no quiero estar solo. –confesó el hombre dejando una lágrima correr.

Harry entendió, él mismo se sentía así; limpió el rastro de la indeseada muestra de debilidad y recostando a Snape en el pavimento dejo que el hombre reposara la cabeza en sus piernas mientras distraídamente él cerraba los ojos como muestra de cansancio.

No paso mucho cuando Snape se durmió; sacó su varita, viendo las calles desiertas evocó un lumos y levantó al hombre, sin magia, quería hacerlo a lo muggle y emprendió rumbo a su casa.

Iba caminando tranquilamente cuando se encontró con Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, quienes le miraron sorprendidos.

Adivinando el por qué la familia Zabini estaría allí habló:

—Snape está bien; solo dormido, me encargaré de él. –informó al rubio quien le miró confundido.

— ¿Qué derecho tienes de llevarte a mi padrino? –estaba preocupado por el hombre y venia Potter sin más a decirle que se encargaría él.

—Una promesa, le prometí cuidarlo y eso haré. –La voz de Harry expresaba decisión, mirando a sus amigos les pidió- Por favor, márchense, es tarde vayan a casa, yo tambien iré a dormir. –buscando no querer enfrentar sus preguntas e recriminaciones.

Ron y Hermione algo reticentes asintieron y desaparecieron; Malfoy le dijo antes de desaparecer.

—Si le pasa algo, te mato Potter. –enviándole una fría mirada. Él sonrió, Snape después de todo, no estaban tan solo, pero habría tiempo para hacérselo ver.

Continuara.

Notas finales:

_Notas de autora:_

Odio estas notas porque nunca sé que decir, pero esta vez, diré que en este fic. Harry es activo, séme o como quieran decirle, o sea si de alguna forma esto te desagrada, hiere tu sensibilidad, vete, dale a la flecha de atrás o a la X roja y sal de la historia.

Gracias a mis fieles lectores, a mis musas, y por sobre todo a mi beta.

La trama no es discutible, no suelo hacer finales tristes para los que podían creer que iba ser así.

Valethsnape


	2. Entendimientos

Titulo del capítulo: Entendimientos

Notas del autor: Hola Lectores.

Millones de gracias por sus hermosos comentarios, no saben como me llena de alegria que "quieran" leer un fic donde Harry sea activo, nuca pense que habría tanta ¿demanda? XD.

Aclaro, que hay muerte de personaje, pero no sé trata Ni de Severus ni de Harry, creo que hoy sabra de quienes, espero que disfruten el capi y disculpen si ven a Severus un poco fuera de caracter, pero era necesario.

Por cierto, Eileen, tú trabajo como siempre impecable, creo que los lectores tambien deberian darle las gracias a ti, porque sin ti, imposible.

Historia:

Capitulo 2  
Entendimientos.

_La felicidad es como una mariposa, que cuando se le persigue, siempre esta fuera de nuestro alcance; pero que si te sientas silenciosamente, puede posarse sobre ti _

El día no era lo que se podía catalogar como perfecto, las nubes en el cielo sugerían que muy pronto habría una torrencial nevada, temblando ligeramente a causa del frío se asomó por la ventana de su habitación, como era de esperarse, los niños bien abrigados jugaban con la nieve en las aceras y calles de la vecindad, mientras las madres seguramente estarían preparando algo caliente para hacerles entrar en calor, esas actitudes eran normales en navidad, más siendo apenas 7 de diciembre. La gente empezaba a volverse loca con el asunto de Papá Noel.

Él no tenía mucho de que preocuparse, debía escoger regalo para Ron, Hermione, Remus, Tonks y su pequeña hija Melanie, pero del resto, no había en quien pensar.

Era cierto que de vez en cuando se comunicaba con los Durley por carta, pero no pasada de ser una mera formalidad y en cuanto a sus demás compañeros de casa, con ninguno tenía la suficiente confianza como para enviarle regalos navideños. Los Weasley… a ellos, sólo les enviaba algún vino que les alegrara el día; ellos nunca eran exigentes con sus regalos.

Puso sus pies en el frío suelo, poco a poco se desperezó caminando directo al baño, una ducha de agua caliente, lo más caliente posible, sería bienvenida esa mañana.

Al sentir el agua caer por su piel se sintió satisfecho, las paredes del baño tenían espejos por todas partes, no era narcisista o pervertido, pero si le gustaba poder estar atento de cualquier entrada indeseada y sobre todo para recordar todos los días que las cicatrices que mostraba su piel, en partes como la espalda o muslos eran lo que debía alejarlo de la muerte a la cual muchas veces se sentía tentado a entregarse, pero esas marcas que adornaban su piel le hacían darse cuanta que muchas personas se sacrificaron por él y lo mínimo que debía hacer, era vivir.

Tantos años desde la última guerra y aun no se acostumbraba a su libertad, siempre había dependido de que otros tomaran las decisiones en su vida y él solo se dejaba llevar, ahora, le era difícil vivir sin un guía, por eso tal vez había sucumbido ante Snape.

Una vez que estuvo satisfecho cerró el grifo y envolviendo una toalla en su cintura salió rumbo a su habitación.

Fue a su armario y se colocó la primera camisa tipo suéter que encontró y unos jeans, como último accesorio una bufanda azul oscura para que no desentonara con su camisa gris. Colocándose sus zapatos deportivos salió de allí rumbo a la habitación donde había dejado a Snape.

Al entrar vio que el hombre estaba despierto, miraba por la ventana a la gente divertirse en la nieve, aunque su expresión al igual que siempre seguía siendo indescifrable, se podía pensar que sentía nostalgia en esos ojos negros, algo que era muy humano y sumamente aceptable en una persona que llevaba una vida plagiada de desgracias.

El hombre no se movió al verle entrar, cosa que le hizo sentirse bienvenido, notó que el mayor llevaba puesto el suéter y jeans negros que había dejado anoche en la mesita para que se cambiara cuando despertara. No pensó en ningún momento que el hombre aceptaría ponérselos, pero ahí estaba frente a él, vestido como muggle, era realmente diferente verle así.

No es que fuera atractivo, Snape estaba muy lejos de ser un hombre agraciado, solo que su imagen del hombre cambiaba bastante; ahora se veía como una persona y no esa máquina de sarcasmos que solía ser en Hogwarts. Siempre se había preguntado si alguna vez habría sido feliz Snape. No era que debería interesarse, porque eso formaba parte de la vida privada de su ex profesor, pero esa duda siempre le carcomía el pensamiento.

Sentándose en la cama le preguntó al hombre:

— ¿Qué tal su jaqueca, señor? –Suponiendo que debía tenerla, la cantidad de alcohol de su cuerpo anoche era notable.

El hombre apartó la mirada de la ventana y clavando sus ojos negros en él, le respondió.

—Nada que pueda causarme la muerte; es un día horrible. –Comentó buscando una excusa para no dejar caer un pesado silencio en la habitación.

Harry quien vio la intención le siguió el juego.

—Si, ha habido mejores días, pero es un día perfecto para quedarte en casa con tu familia. –levantándose para situarse justo al lado del hombre.

Este se quedó mirándolo largo rato como meditando la respuesta, al cabo de un rato susurró:

—Nosotros no tenemos familia. –fijándose en los niños que corrían para pegarle a sus hermanos con bolas de nieve.

El ojiverde sonrió con indulgencia, intentando encontrar su voz o al menos una lo suficientemente convincente para emitir una respuesta.

—Nos tenemos a nosotros y a la gente que cree que nos tiene. Hay que aprovechar eso, para evitar caer en las redes de la señorita soledad. –dejándose apoyar en la ventana, viendo como empezaba a nevar de nuevo y los niños corrían a sus hogares.

Severus miró al piso por un momento para replicar:

—No tenemos mucho entonces Potter; usted me odia y es recíproco el sentimiento, toda la comunidad mágica me aborrece por buenas razones, solo estoy vivo por lástima y usted no difiere mucho de mi, solo que a usted lo quieren por interés. Creo que es peor en su caso. –mostrándose frío pero sincero.

Lejos de sentirse humillado Harry le sonrió y argumentó.

—Pero a diferencia de usted, no busco aprobación, ni cariño, no me estoy echando a morir en las calles para que las personas que si me aprecian mueran de angustia… lo he pensado Snape, muchas veces, pero soy conciente que personas como usted y Sirius dieron mucho por mí y debo agradecerles; debería recordar que Dumbledore no sólo se entregó a la muerte para salvarme a mí, tenía la esperanza que todos pudiéramos vivir, creo que usted le ha defraudado. –mirándole duramente, no dejaría que los onix ojos del profesor le amedrentaran.

Severus sintió esa acusación golpearle el corazón, caminó enrabiado hasta Potter y sin pensarlo dos veces le abofeteó sin rastro de piedad alguna; este no se lo impidió, es más ponía la otra mejilla para que el hombre se saciara.

Una, dos, tres… pedio la cuenta después de la diez, pero estaba seguro que llevaba bastante, Potter tenía el labio partido, pero aún así no lloraba. Eso le hizo parar, dándole la espalda al muchacho habló.

—Disculpe, no debí tocarle. –Queriendo esconder sus ojos hinchados, estaba vulnerable, lo sabía. Dumbledore era su debilidad.

El Gryffindor se limpió con la mano la sangre, restándole importancia; se volvió a plantar frente a Snape para reclamarle.

— ¿Cree que con esto le devolverá la vida? O ¿Le hará sentir menos culpable? –Interrogó mirándole desafiante.

Snape levantó la vista, su mirada de dolor era palpable, estaba quebrado en alma, pedazos tan pequeños que era imposible repararla.

Harry comprendió y colocando una mano en el hombro de Snape habló de nuevo, esta vez, calmadamente.

—Es justo sentirse herido, pero no deje que ese sentimiento domine sobre su cordura. Usted es un gran hombre –reconoció Harry mirando a Snape, quien a su vez no le quitaba los ojos de encima, como sorprendido y alarmado- Por encima de cuantas personas haya matado, o el daño que haya traído, esta la verdad, que es las razones por las cuales empleó su varita y las buenas consecuencias que arriesgar su vida trajo. De no ser así, yo también soy un asesino. –recordándole que muchos mortífagos murieron bajo su avada.

El hombre asintió sintiéndose incapacitado para hablar, muchos recuerdos y emociones le recorrían en este momento, algunos desearía poder borrarlos.

Snape caminó hasta donde estaban sus sucias y mal olientes ropas, revolviendo entre ellas sacó lo que parecía ser una carta, estaba algo arrugada y sucia, pero sellada, seguramente eso era evidencia de las muchas veces que intentó ser abierta.

—Sé que anoche me hizo una gran promesa. –Habló Severus sin apartar la vista de la carta- Pero también sé que no arriesgué mi vida para tener que después cobrarle. Sólo quiero una cosa, lea esta carta, léala por mí… Yo no puedo hacerlo. Júreme que si dice algo malo, no va dejarme solo. Por esta vez, no deseo estar solo. –admitió sin mirar a la cara al muchacho, odiaba tener que reconocerlo, pero del todas las personas a quien decírselo, ahora sabía que Potter sería el único en comprenderle. El único en guardar silencio.

El ojí verde caminó hasta el hombre y extendió la mano para abrir el sobre y poder llevar a cabo su promesa, porque no había ni rastro de duda que la cumpliría.

Snape le entregó el sobre cuidadosamente, el joven se dio cuenta que por la intensidad de la mirada del mayor, esta era importante; abrió sin rasgar el papel, con sumo cuidado sacó la carta y la despegó para empezar a leer:

Londres, 5 de diciembre del 2006.

Amado hijo Severus.

Las cosas están mal por aquí, tu padre empeora cada momento un poco más y no puedo responder por mí, siempre ha sido tu padre el que me ha alentado a seguir, pero sin él no sabré que hacer, ya no tengo ánimos de seguir luchando por una vida plagada de tristezas y desgracias. Tu hermana Sofía ya esta aquí, llego hace una semana de Bulgaria, ella aunque es de mucha ayuda para esta madre que no puede ni sostenerse en pie por mucho tiempo, no es a quien necesito ver. Sé que muchas cosas te han alejado de la familia hijo mío, pero estamos muriendo, al menos ven a decirnos adiós. Creo que los años que pase a tu lado viéndote crecer, hacen que merezca tu presencia aquí.

Puedo sonar fría y un tanto cruel, pero no tengo la culpa de haberme enamorado. No debí permitir que salieras lastimado, que él te despreciara de esa forma, eras su hijo lo sé, y aunque diga que no le importe verte, es falso, siempre te ha extrañado. Por favor… perdónale no saber pedirte perdón, por no saber ser padre, por odiar lo que nosotros nunca dejaremos de apreciar, nuestra magia, perdóname no intentar evitar ese daño, pero por favor, no me abandones, ahora más que nunca te necesito a mi lado, estoy muriendo, no deseo hacerlo sin haberte escuchado, aunque sea una vez.

Severus esto más que una petición es mi suplica, han sido 28 años alejada de tu presencia, necesito estrecharte en un abrazo, deseo poder mirar a tus ojos y hablarte de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo tu mano junto a la mía cuando la muerte venga a buscarme. No tengo miedo, hace bastante años que estoy preparada, espero que allá el castigo no sea severo, porque ya he sufrido demasiado, por ti, por Sofía, ambos odiaron al hombre que les dio la vida, como él me odio desde que descubrió vuestra magia, verles lejos, saberles en peligro, es lo más doloroso que puede vivir una madre.

No tengo excusa, no busco disculparme, solo que entiendas que pagué las consecuencias de amar sin medida, setenta años, de los cuales muy pocos han sido felices, es injusto, solo por amar, termine siendo despreciada. No cometas los mismos errores, elije bien a quien amar o ama a quien te elija a ti.

No puedo esperar más que esto llegue a tus manos y soñar con que vendrás a recibir mi bendición por última vez. No olvides que todo lo malo que hice fue por amor, aunque no debí someterme a la voluntad de un hombre, si no hubiera sido así ustedes no estarían en este mundo. Es un juramento el que hago al decir que fueron muy deseados por mí, por tu padre, luego las cosas se echaron a perder.

Por favor, reúnete con esta vieja mujer que te dio la vida, no puedo más que esperarte, no sé si vendrás, pero igual te espero, porque te amo y este es mi último deseo.

Mi corazón siempre tuyo.

Eileen Prince de Snape.

_PD: En caso de no contar con tu mano amiga, te perdono y comprendo que hay mucho dolor en tu corazón para volver._

Harry miró a Snape, el hombre tenía rastros de lágrimas en los ojos, su expresión era similar a un rictus de dolor, como si una herida no sanada volviera abrirse más profunda y dolorosa que antes.

Con voz pasiva le preguntó:

— ¿Va a responderle? –cerrando la carta con cuidado y entregándosela a Snape.

—No, no voy a responderle. –respondió con voz hosca, se notaba a leguas el esfuerzo que hacía el hombre por no dejarse vencer por la lágrimas.

El joven caminó hasta la cama, donde Snape se había sentado, colocándose junto al hombre le dijo.

—Llore, por favor, hágalo, usted más que nadie necesita llorar, no voy a burlarme y mucho a menos a evitarlo. Es duro, es muy duro ver morir a las personas que se aman. –viendo como Snape empezaba dejar sus lágrimas correr- Pero es más duro no tener tiempo para sentir su pérdida.

Severus sentía que no podía controlarse, cada vez las lágrimas eran más y visibles, pero no le importó, no eran por debilidad, eran por tristeza.

Harry vio al hombre estrujar la carta con dolor mientras dejaba salir sus emociones, era algo extraño e incómodo estar allí observándole, pero sabía que no debía dejarle solo, siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Severus se dejó caer en la cama derramando lágrimas en silencio; era duro, siempre alejado de ellos, pero nunca deseando su muerte. Eran su única familia.

Pronto unos dedos masajeaban sus sienes tranquilizándole, se dio cuenta que tenía su cabeza en las piernas de Potter pero no le importó, porque ahora solo deseaba llorar.

Nunca se permitió mostrar lo que su corazón pedía, pero ya no había guerras, y estaba demasiado cansado para detenerlo. Quería que supieran su dolor.

No fue hasta media hora después cuando el llanto silencioso del hombre paró, ninguno habló durante unos minutos como dejando a entender que no necesitaba ni disculpas o consuelos, solo compañía.

Fue cuando Harry se atrevió hablar.

— ¿Va ir a casa? –Preguntó refiriéndose a la carta.

—Es mi madre, es mi hermana, son la única familia que he tenido, si no voy, la voy a perder a ella, Sofía, nunca perdonaría mi falta. –explicó con voz ronca por el esfuerzo.

— ¿Desea que le acompañe? –interrogó mirando como Snape fijaba sus ojos en él aun estando en una posición incomoda.

— ¿Lo haría? ¿Por qué? Su promesa ya está sellada. –refiriéndose a leer la carta y quedarse haciéndole compañía.

—Lo haría porque también perdí a muchas personas amadas y hubiera deseado sentirme acompañado esos días de verano, sobreviví, pero aún pienso que necesitaba tener a alguien. –explico fijando su vista en la puerta del lugar.

—Su compañía sería muy bienvenida, no soy el mismo hombre fuerte que enfrento la muerte sin dudarlo, no sé donde quedo ese hombre, Potter, desearía volver a encontrarlo. –confesó fijando su vista el la sabana.

—Creo que no necesita ser ese mismo hombre para ser fuerte, solo recuperarse del dolor, empezar a vivir de nuevo. –dijo buscando que Snape saliera un poco de la depresión.

El hombre asintió a sus palabras, aunque no sabía que pensar sobre lo dicho, pero no tenía ni tiempo o ganas de meditarlo.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio hasta que Snape le habló.

—Ya no es mismo de antes, el niño travieso que solo pensaba en sí mismo. –acotó como buscando una respuesta.

—La gente cambia, pero nunca fui egoísta, solo un poco ingenuo y falto de decisiones. Pero no es así ahora, porque ahora estoy solo, yo mismo dirijo mi vida y ahora he decidido acompañarle. –aclaró rotundo.

Snape asintió y concluyó.

—Por esta vez Potter, decida por mí. –pidió el hombre antes de dejarse caer rendido por el cansancio y el sueño.

Harry le miró por largo rato para luego susurrar.

—Con gusto Snape, con gusto. –sin moverse del lugar, después de todo era de alguna forma alejarse de la soledad.

Notas finales: Notas de autora.  
Aclaró que las cicatrices de Harry son de la guerra, no vayan a crecer que él se maltrata, y Severus, creo que en este capitulo se da notar cuan afectado esta, aparte de la guerra, Dumbledore, pierde a lo único propio que le queda, su madre y su padre, espero que no me maten porque Severus haya estado llorón en este capi, pero hasta los más fuertes pueden derramar lágrimas. Mil gracias por leer.

Valethsnape.


	3. De vuelta a casa

Titulo del capítulo: De vuelta a casa

Notas del autor: Hola Lectores.

Hoy tarde, pero tuve muchas cositas que hacer, bueno, aquí sin más preambulos el capitulo, creo que a la final se van a sorprender, de nuevo, perdonen si ven a Severus un poco fuera de caracter, disfrutenla.

Historia:

Capitulo 3  
De vuelta en casa

_El tiempo es demasiado lento para aquellos que esperan... demasiado rápido para aquellos que temen... demasiado largo para aquellos que sufren... demasiado corto para aquellos que celebran... pero para aquellos que aman, el tiempo es eterno. (Henry Van Dyke) _

Fue tarde cuando Severus despertó y notó que Harry no estaba en la habitación, no era que le importara, pero si sentía curiosidad por saber de su paradero. Caminó hasta la ventana, el día seguía estando frío, solo que ya era de noche y se hacía más notable aún, las calles estaban oscuras y casi podía sentir miedo solo de mirarlas.  
Bajó las escaleras, haciendo el menor ruido posible; buscando al muchacho, deseaba averiguar cuando irían a ver a su madre; aunque le sería difícil estar allí, frente a la mujer que le dio la vida, necesitaba hacerlo.

Pronto escuchó voces en la sala, con cautela se acercó y les vio; Weasley y Granger se sentaban como esperando una explicación por parte del ojiverde, éste aunque poco animoso se sentaba frente a ellos para hablarles.

Harry respiró profundamente mirando a sus amigos por momentos, luego de armarse de valor, les dijo.

—Voy ayudar a Snape. –Viendo que sus amigos ya lo suponían, siguió hablando- Su madre esta muy mal muchachos. –poniendo cara de circunstancias explicó- No debería contarles esto, porque es parte de la vida de Snape, pero confío en ustedes; él no se lleva bien con su familia, pero sus padres están falleciendo, vamos a ir a verles.

Hermione asintió entendiendo, mirándole a los ojos le preguntó.

— ¿Está bien, Snape? Debe ser algo muy duro. –su voz sonaba con verdadera preocupación. Aunque su relación con el maestro nunca había sido buena, ella siempre tenía, respeto, aprecio y cariño a sus antiguos maestros.

Harry dejó salir el aire que estuvo reteniendo y respondió lo que pensaba.

—Snape no es dado hablar de sus sentimientos, pero creo que no esta bien; no es el hombre que antes nos mataba a miradas frías y sarcasmos. –razonó más para si mismo que para sus compañeros.

Ron, quien hasta ahora solo había sido un espectador, comentó.

—La guerra cambió la vida de todos, es normal que Snape no esté bien; pero sé que lo vas ayudar y si necesitas que te apoyemos, sabes que cuentas con nosotros. –Pero advirtió- ¡Hey! No te escapas a mi boda, dentro de dos semanas. –anunció sonrojado.

Harry sonrió feliz por su amigo y acordó.

—Así tenga que llevarme de pareja a Snape, iré. –llenándose de felicidad por ver los ojos esperanzados de su amigo.

Ron sonrió comentándole.

— ¿Llevarte a Snape? Bueno, puedes llevártelo, sé por las malas lenguas que te gustan los tíos feos; no sé como Hermione pudo aguantarte tanto. –mirando a la chica burlonamente.

El ojiverde rodó los ojos sin poder creerlo, Ron nunca cambiaba seguía siendo el mismo niño se siempre.

La chica se defendió con cara de molestia.

—Harry y yo, nos queríamos, a nuestra manera. –aclaró siendo consiente de que en vez de novios siempre parecieron amigos.- Además los gustos de Harry, son sólo de él, eso no nos incumbe.

Ron, quien se revolcaba de la risa en el sillón, tranquilizándose, aclaró.

—Solo fue un comentario, ¡siempre eres tan quisquillosa! –protestó ganándose otra mirada de advertencia.

Harry rió y les pidió amistosamente.

—Nunca cambien chicos. –mirándole cariñosamente, por un momento recordando todo lo que habían pasado juntos.

Ambos sonrieron, Hermione se levantó y explicó.

—Me tengo que ir, tuve una discusión con mi novio y solo quiero trabajar por ahora. –mostrándose un poco triste y cansada.

Ron le abrazó y la chica recostó su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo, éste le dijo a Harry.

—Yo también me voy, a ver si le compro un helado a esta chica que tiene el corazón roto. –caminando abrazado a la castaña hasta la puerta y saliendo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al llegar a la habitación de Snape, éste estaba preparado, mirándole vestido con esa camisa negra de seda y esos jeans ajustados, supo que ese algo nunca cambiaria.

— ¿Iremos hoy? –preguntó sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Snape.

El hombre terminó de arreglar su equipaje, que había encontrado al pie de su cama esa tarde.

—Es tarde, pero no quiero hacerla sufrir más. –explicó mirando el lugar, no queriendo fijarse en los ojos verdes que le observaban.

—Entiendo, ¿Iremos en flu? Debo confesar que soy muy torpe para eso. –mostrando un pequeño y casi invisible sonrojo.

Snape casi sonríe por el acto inconsciente del muchacho, y respondió.

—No, mi padre odia la magia, iremos en autobús noctámbulo, hasta un punto cercano, luego, caminaremos. –mostrándose tranquilo, aunque Harry sabía que estaba nervioso.

El ojiverde asintió y fue rumbo a su habitación hacer el equipaje, buscando camisas, pantalones y algunas cosas que eran preciadas con las que nunca dejaría de ir algún lugar.

No se dio cuenta pero Snape le había seguido y le esperaba en la puerta con su maleta; Harry le vio, aunque sorprendido no dijo nada al respecto.

Snape se fijó que había muchos objetos raros en la habitación de Potter, algunos conocidos por él. Otros tan misteriosos que ni siquiera tenía idea, pero le llamaban la atención.

Harry pronto tuvo su maleta lista; y junto a Snape salió del lugar a tomar el autobús noctámbulo.

En el autobús no pudo decir que se percató del camino, sabía que irían a una población muggle, pero no quiso saber siquiera donde era, sencillamente solo quería ir por Severus Snape, pero no tenía ninguna otra razón para estar allí que no fuera el hombre y su promesa.

Fue entrada la noche, cuando al fin logró dormirse en el autobús, tuvo un sueño extraño, donde caminaba por un largo pasillo, un llanto se escuchaba pero no lograba dar con su origen, justo iba abrir la puerta al final del oscuro corredor; despertó al llamado de Snape quien le avisaba que debían quedarse allí.

Caminaron hasta la casa de la madre de Severus, éste por su fría expresión, no parecía estar muy emocionado, pero si bastante nervioso por lo cual al pararse frente a una casa que aunque al ser igual que las muchas otras se notaba más descuidada y con aires tenebrosos, ya que el color azul eléctrico de la pintura de noche la hacía más oscura; Harry fue quien dio el paso a tocar la puerta, esperando pacientemente que alguien fuera a recibirlos.

Cuando una mujer, no hermosa, pero si de finos rasgos abrió, supo de inmediato que era familia de Severus, seguramente su hermana, Sofía, ya que, ésta era alta, de tez tan blanca como Snape y su mismo color de ojos, aunque para la bendición de la mujer, el rostro era simétrico, ovalado, haciéndola lucir glamorosa y aun más llevando ropa negra, que daba notar su evidente embarazo, el suéter que le cubría, se le ceñía de manera apropiada.

Pronto notó que Snape estaba a su lado, mirando a la mujer con deleite, sino supiera que era su hermana casi podría afirmar que Snape estaba enamorado, los ojos usualmente sin vida, brillaban más apuntando su atención al abultado abdomen de la chica.

Se sintió un intruso, pero recordó que Snape había pedido su presencia por lo cual, ese sentimiento no tenía cabida.

El mayor dio un paso hacia la mujer de negra mirada, estrechándola en un escueto pero afectuoso abrazo, no era algo lleno de efusividad, pero por la manera como ambos cerraron la mirada se notaban entusiasmados con la idea de reencontrase.

Al separarse, esta se percató de que Snape no venía solo, ella sonrió y sin pedir explicaciones innecesarias dijo.

—Por favor Severus, tú y tú pareja pueden pasar, son bienvenidos en esta casa, ahora todos somos bienvenidos. –mostrando cierto grado de veneno al pronunciar esa última frase _"ahora todos somos bienvenidos" _

El muchacho quien estaba más interesado en mirar el interior de la casa no quiso refutar la afirmación que hizo la mujer al llamarlo la "pareja" de Snape, lo cual hasta cierto punto le sorprendió, no tenía idea de que el maestro fuera homosexual, pero si se ponía pensarlo, era remover una vieja y dolorosa herida.

Al entrar, lo primero que notó, es que la casa era un poco oscura, tanto en iluminación como en los extraños objetos que servían de "adorno", eran cosas tan extrañas, que él aun siendo Inefable del ministerio, hubo algunas que irremediablemente le hizo sentirse atraído, tanto que camino hasta una; era la más hermosa escultura, se plantó al frente para apreciarla mejor, parecían ser dos cuerpos entrelazados, pero esa no era más que una lámpara, pero una fina y seguramente costosa. Fue cuando recordó que los padres de Severus vivían como muggles y aunque las cosas eran extrañas, seguramente eran no mágicas, por lo cual se sintió estafado, pero igualmente no dejó de admirar con detalle la lámpara.

Estaba por ir a sentarse, cuando Severus explicó suavemente mientras caminaba hacia él.

—Significa lo prohibido, allí está simbolizado con la unión carnal entre dos hombres, mi padre odiaba la magia, pero no era discriminante en cuanto a otro tipo de "orientaciones" –quiso dar entender, con una cautelosa mirada.

–Ya veo. –fue la simple respuesta que ofreció, mientras junto al hombre caminaba hasta sentarse en el recibidor, que era bastante sencillo pero cálido.

Al sentarse, Harry notó que la estancia que era usada como sala, era pequeña, pero agradable, estaba llena de detalle que le daban presencia al hogar, flores, fotos, manteles, cojines, un árbol de navidad lleno de color y vida, todo muy acogedor.

Severus quien no despegaba la vista de su hermana apenas al sentarse lanzo las más obvias de las preguntas, pero lo que más le intrigaba.

— ¿Estás embarazada? –sin apartar los ojos de la visible redondez que lucía la mujer sobre la ropa.

—Si, es mi primer hijo, he esperado mucho, o mejor dicho al hombre que lo merece, ahora lo tengo y Merlín nos ha bendecido con esta dicha. –tocando su vientre con cariño.

Severus sonrió, esta vez con un poco de entusiasmo, Sofía era su opuesta, ella siempre alegre, dulce y bondadosa, merecía eso y mucho más.

Estaba por dar una respuesta cuando escucharon pasos, los tres se levantaron más por educación que por ganas de hacerlo, pronto, dos ancianos que caminaban lentamente, les miraron, al principio sorprendidos, luego suavizaron la sorpresa por la incredulidad.

— ¡Viniste! –exclamó la mujer vieja con alegría, con sus pasos lentos se acercó a darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

Severus le estrechó fuerte, casi fundiendo el cuerpo frágil de la mujer con el suyo, ambos concentrados en sentir más cerca la presencia del otro, ella era su madre y él su hijo, un lazo fuerte que les hacía imposible no amarse después de tantas tristezas y olvidos.

Al separarse la mujer le tocó el rostro, susurrándole.

—Mi hijo, mi Severus, has vuelto, has venido a verme, no sabes cuanto he deseado vivir este momento y ahora, no sé ni que decirte. –Mirándole de cuerpo entero, siguió- Ya eres todo un hombre, eres una persona madura, se nota en tu mirada. –mostrándose tan maternal como nunca antes.

—Madre han sido 28 años, solo y afrontando lo indecible, es sorprendente que aun este con vida, parece que viví para despedirme de ti, lo mejor de mi vida. –mostrando por segunda vez esa debilidad emocional ante alguien, sin saber por qué, Harry se sintió privilegiado.

— ¡Oh no te preocupes! De todas formas, algún día debía irme, mejor ahora junto al hombre que elegí amar hasta el final de mis días. –caminando de vuelta al lado de Tobías, quien había permanecido en silencio, observándole.

—Hola Severus, mucho tiempo ha pasado desde –mostrándose culpable- Te eche de esta casa, no creas que no lo he lamentado, pero ustedes "Son diferentes" no tenían cabida en mi hogar. –intentó explicarse banalmente, ganándose una exasperada mirada por parte de Sofía, la furia de Harry y el odio de Severus.

—Tranquilo, no te esfuerces en dar explicaciones que a estas alturas ya no tienen ninguna importancia, tal vez cuando fui un niño, hubieran sido necesarias, en aquel entonces no las diste, ya no son importantes. –la voz de Severus se notaba tranquila pero con esas huellas de dolor que serían imborrables.

El hombre suspiró y notando una presencia ajena, interrogó.

— ¿Quien es el muchacho? –mirándole despectivamente al notar por la ropa que era un mago.

—Es la pareja de Severus. –se aventuró a responder Sofía, dándole importancia.

— ¿Lo es? –preguntó Eileen ilusionada, tan feliz que Severus se extrañó y no pudo negárselo.

Snape miró al joven y pidiendo perdón con la vista, respondió.

—Es mi pareja, su nombre es Harry Evans. –carraspeando un poco hizo un pase de varita, ocultando la cicatriz de Harry.

El muchacho quien estaba en shock, reaccionó al sentirse atrapado en el caluroso abrazo de la señora Snape, quien exclamaba como poseída.

— ¡Bendito sea el cielo, tienes pareja Severus! Pensé que no habría nadie que te aceptara tal cual eres, porque tu carácter es de temer hijo mío. –soltando del abrazo al ojiverde y dejando un beso en su mejilla.

Sofía sonriente como solo ella podía serlo, anunció complacida.

—Ya es tarde, Severus tu habitación estará bien para los dos, es pequeña así entran en calor- mostrando un tono picarón que a Harry no le gustó nada.- Vayan, si tienen hambre bajen, les prepararé de comer.

Severus agarró su bolso y Harry también, juntos subieron las pequeñas escaleras que estaban detrás de la alacena, arriba que parecían haber solo dos cuartos, entraron al último. Por lo visto el más pequeño.

El ojiverde quien estuvo en completo silencio, no pudo más y habló.

— ¡Como que tu pareja! Joder Snape, está bien que me gusten los tíos, pero de allá a ponerme como tu hombre, eso es ir demasiado lejos. –tirando su equipaje sobre la pequeña cama.

El hombre quien se percató que su habitación seguida estando igual que como la dejó, respondió.

—No creo que te importe, Potter. –sin impedir que ese tono de "sé más de lo que te imaginas" saliera a la luz.

— ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? –temiéndose la respuesta.

—Séptimo año, sala de menesteres, le confesaste a tus amiguitos, lo mucho que te gustaba tu maestro de pociones, ¿o me lo vas a negar Potter? toda tu ayuda, tienes un interés de por medio. –mostrándose frío e hiriente de nuevo.

El ojiverde bajo la mirada, terriblemente afligido, agarrando su maleta, aseguró.

—No tiene ningún interés de por medio, porque si hubiera escuchado hasta el final, se habría enterado de que lo amo y no desearía que viviera esto solo y más si me tiene para acompañarle, pero eso no se lo merece alguien como usted. ¡Maldito! –dispuesto a marcharse de ese lugar sin importar nada.

Severus le retuvo, Harry le miró retadoramente, él se disculpó.

—Lo siento, no quería lastimarte, solo quiero saber que no has dejado de amarme, porque _te necesito _porque ya no puedo luchar contra la vida solo, ayúdame en este trago amargo y aunque no te ame, procuraré hacerte feliz, porque me gustaría verte sin esa amargura que llevas encima, sin esos ojos lleno de tristeza, quisiera verte así como estabas antes de que partiera el corazón, lo siento, yo sabía que me estabas escuchando y dije cosas horribles, pero quiero repararlo. –mostrándose hasta cierto punto amable y comprensivo.

— ¿Lo hiciste apropósito? –preguntó atónito Harry.

—Soy un maldito, pero había mucho en juego, la guerra acababa de terminar y tú eras el centro de atracción, no era sano que te mezclaras con un asesino, debías vivir y ser libre; aun pienso que es una locura, pero ahora quiero ser egoísta. –mostrándose seguro en cada palabra.

—Nunca más vuelvas a decidir por mí – pidió antes de tirar la maleta al piso y lanzarse a devorar la boca del hombre frente a él. Al principio no hubo respuesta, pero luego el hombre le respondió la misma pasión con la que era sometido.

Una vez acabado el beso, Severus anunció.

—Creo que tendremos que dormir muy pegados, nadie duerme aquí desde hace 28 años. –mirando al pequeña cama.

—No importa, el suelo también se ve cómodo ahora. –mirando al alfombrado piso de la casa.

—La compañía es bienvenida Harry –el muchacho se mostró avergonzado, por lo cual aclaró- Si no duermes conmigo te enfrentas al cruciatus mocoso, así que mejor ve cámbiate y nos acostamos, mañana será otro día.

—Si no queda más remedio. –dando una sonrisa divertida, quitándose la camisa de lanzó a la cama, cerrando los ojos sintió que pronto se quedaría dormido.

Severus le miró, si… No era algo que hubiera planeado pero estar mejor estar con Potter que solo. Acostándose al lado del joven, pensó que mejor dormir.

Mañana era otro día.

Notas finales: Notas de autora.

Seguramente no se esperaban eso, ya verán en el próximo capi de lo que hablaban Severus y Harry y la sala de menesteres, espero que no les parezca forzado, Severus no esta bien y sus decisiones se están dejando llevar mucho por su estado anímico. Sofía sabe que Harry es el niño que vivó, ella es una bruja, no esta ignorante, pero, al principio dice todo en forma de broma y se sorprende cuando Severus confirma que son pareja, ya la verán indagando sobre eso más adelante. Mil gracias por leer. Eileen muuchas gracias por pulir el capitulo.  
Valethsnape.


	4. Entre lo bueno y lo malo

Titulo del capítulo: Entre lo bueno y lo malo

Notas del autor: Hola Lectores.

Otro capitulo más que espero que disfruten, Eileen tu colaboración, nunca terminare de agradecertela, eres lo maximo.

Las chicas de la mazmorra, ustedes como siempre, apoyandome hasta en donde meto la pata, y por supuesto Vero y Mila, totalmente incondicionales, les quiero chicas.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, me han llenado el alma, nunca pense que tuviera tanta aceptación.

Hay más Snarry, aunque no tanta acción como quisieran, sé que no lo dije, por eso les informo que solo seran 7 capitulos, así que, no me culpen por ir un poco rapida, creo que se me dan mejor las historias cortas, las largas, en mi caso, pues... Son un dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, no me he olvidado, les prometi continuación de Pequeño almacén, eso esta en el horno, como adelanto dire falta la mitad por acabar, así que cuando termine y ruego que sea pronto, espero poder subirlo.

Historia:  
Capitulo 4  
Entre lo bueno y lo malo

_Voy a pintarte una flor,  
para que alegre tus días,  
y te envuelva su color,  
cuando tus labios suspiran.  
Para brillar en el sol,  
de tus ojos cuando miran,  
para llenarte de amor,  
cuando no estoy y me olvidas._

Hoy quiero darte esta flor,  
y está muy triste mi alma,  
tal vez no vivo yo en tí,  
tal vez mi amor no te alcanza,  
pero si sientes que al fin,  
ha nacido una esperanza,  
aunque estés lejos de mí,  
yo acortaré esta distancia.

Hoy te regalo esta flor,  
y presiento que mañana,  
cuando estés lejos de mí,  
te habrás llevado mis ganas,  
de acariciarte y sentir,  
todo este amor. . . que contagias,  
cuando te vea partir,  
tendré un adiós en el alma.

Dame tu adiós por favor,  
ya no es mía tu mirada,  
ni tu piel cuando sentí,  
que era a mí, a quien amabas,  
ni tus caricias sin fin,  
que ya siento tan lejanas,  
¿Dónde nos lleva este amor?  
¿Qué voy a hacer si me faltas?

Voy a extrañarte mi amor,  
no me alcanzan las palabras,  
para decirte que hoy,  
ya no me importa más nada.  
Si algún recuerdo de mí,  
tienes guardado en tu alma,  
nunca lo dejes morir,  
para soñar. . . que me amas.

Rubén Sosa

Ese despertar fue placentero, su cuerpo y del hombre mayor, estaban entrelazados, haciendo que cada fibra del cuerpo de uno tocara al otro; Severus tenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, respirando pausadamente. Cerró los ojos, rememorando momentos.

Flash Black

Entornó su mirada al gran comedor, todos parecían estar sumidos en sus propios problemas, por lo cual, aprovechando la falta de atención a su persona, dirigió su vista a la mesa de maestros, donde Snape comía lentamente, en realidad parecía estar pensando, y Merlín sabía de las muchas cosas que podría reflexionar el hombre; suspiró, en un vano intento de dejar mostrar sus sentimientos, el hombre que amaba estaba allá arriba, totalmente ajeno a sus sentimientos, un amor que jamás sería correspondido.  
Bajó la vista, encontrándose con los ojos curiosos de Ron y Hermione, quien le preguntaron de inmediato.  
—Tal vez necesitas hablarlo. –Se aventuro a decir Hermione, mirándole como con pena.- Has estado raro últimamente ¿Te pasa algo?  
Ron quien tampoco disimulaba su preocupación, también habló.  
—Sé que no te gusta contar lo que te preocupa, pero dudo que se trate de algo malo, ¿Acaso no hemos demostrado ser fieles? Estamos aquí para escucharte, has estado muy distraído, casi en una nube durante este séptimo año, sé que la guerra aun pesa sobre nuestros hombros, pero hay que superarlo y estamos aquí contigo. –fueron las alentadoras palabras de pelirrojo.  
El ojiverde dejo de remover su comida para decirles.  
—No se trata de eso; es algo del corazón. –sin querer dar más pistas sobre lo que le tenía tan confundido.  
Hermione abrió un poco la boca de la impresión y pidió.  
—No somos unos expertos Harry, de hecho, no sabemos casi nada, yo solo tuve esa "relación" si se le puede decir así con Víctor y Ron… -mirando al chico con vergüenza- él solo ha salido con Lavender; pero, podemos escucharte y intentar ayudarte; somos como hermanos, no nos tengas secretos, sabes que sea lo que sea, vamos aceptarlo, casi morimos por ti, no creo que porque te guste una persona "inapropiada" en todo caso, vayamos abandonarte. –explicó la castaña sin buscar ofender a nadie, intentando que Harry contara ese secreto.  
El buscador les miró agradecido y prometió.  
—Les contaré, pero esta noche, en la sala de menesteres y por favor, sean comprensivos, es algo difícil para mí. –confesó mostrando la confiabilidad del asunto.  
Ron y Hermione asintieron, volviendo a concentrarse en su comida.

Al cabo de las diez, Harry llegó al séptimo piso, tuvo que pasar casi corriendo a la sala de menesteres porque Snape estaba haciendo guardia y de no ser porque estaba como en la esquina opuesta jamás hubiera podido entrar y lo menos que deseaba es que Snape escuchara su conversación privada, él menos que nadie.  
Sus amigos le esperaban, parecían estar preparados para lo que tuviera que decirle, pero, Harry dudaba que en verdad tuvieran una mínima idea de lo que se trataba, sentándose sobre unos cojines en el piso, les miró como esperando.  
— ¿Vas a hablar o tendremos que darte Veritaserum? –dijo en broma Ron quien se mostraba nervioso, pero ciertamente impaciente.  
Después de dar un largo y tremendo suspiro, bajó la mirada y les confesó.  
—Me gusta un hombre, mucho, es más, creo que estoy locamente enamorado, más eso, creo que, lo amo. –sintiendo sus mejillas teñirse de rojo.  
— ¿Desde cuando? –preguntó Hermione, no supo por qué pero hubo un tono que denotó la amargura que le produjeron esas palabras a la castaña.  
—Desde los mediados de la guerra, cuando demostró ser fiel a Dumbledore y empezó a comportarse como el maravilloso hombre que es, no espero que lo entiendan, ni siquiera que lo acepten, solo que no me odien por amar a Snape. –terminó revelando su secreto de forma contundente.  
— ¿Snape? –Repitió Ron espantado- es un Slytherin por si fuera poco el asesino de Dumbledore, además, un hombre que jamás va quererte Harry, no te quiero quitar esperanzas, pero conocemos a Snape, no creo que le interesen tus sentimientos.   
—Quiero pensar que sí, además sabes que mató a Dumbledore porque hizo una promesa, no quiero que lo juzguen así, porque yo lo amo y necesito pensar que tengo una oportunidad de decirle lo que siento y que ustedes van estar allí para apoyarme. –quiso saber dudoso de la respuesta de sus compañeros.  
Hermione se removió incomoda, solo pudo afirmar con voz extrañamente débil.  
—Yo te apoyaré Harry, sea lo que sea que vayas hacer, puedes contar con mi apoyo, si Snape es para ti, lo tendrás, hoy, mañana, o en unos años, será tuyo. –reflexionó la chica, retomando su actitud normal.  
—Gracias, Hermione.  
Ron quien miró a Hermione antes de responder, dejó salir el aire para decir.  
—El amor no puede controlarse, es mejor que luches por él, así se ponga duro y te trate mal, recibe los palazos con gusto, el amor es lo más importante y a veces, hay que hacer locuras por él. –levantándose y dándole un abrazo afectuoso a Harry.  
Harry iba agradecerle a Ron por sus palabras, cuando escucho algo cerrarse; los tres miraron a la puerta, pero al verla cerrada, pensaron que había sido el viento. Riendo entre sí, se sentaron, esta vez a planear como hacer para conquistar a Snape.

Fin Flash Black

Sintió que Snape le miraba; dándole una sonrisa, anunció.  
—Tengo que ir al baño, mi vejiga reclama atención. ¿Dónde es? –preguntó limpiándole los ojos mientras se levantaba de la pequeña cama.  
—Es la primera puerta del pasillo, intenta no ser capturado por mi madre, no quisiera que te preguntara cosas y te quedaras en blanco. –viéndole salir, Harry asentía a lo que decía.  
Miró el techo, había dormido fenomenal, ahora que prácticamente había aceptado ser "el novio" de Pott… Harry no se sentía tan mal, de hecho, era como saber que contaba con alguien, cosa que nunca antes pudo experimentar, siempre fue solo él y nadie más.  
Aunque pudo haber experimentado esa sensación tiempo atrás cuando escuchó la conversación de Harry con sus amigos, no quiso, principalmente porque lo considero un tonto enamoramiento hormonal, pero ahora que Po… Harry le ayudaba y se hacía sentir tan "bien" sabía que si el joven no había podido superar ese sentimiento con los años y las experiencias vividas, era mejor darse la oportunidad, porque, dudaba mucho que, en esa etapa de la vida que estaba cargando, donde continuamente pensaba en la muerte, pudiese afrontarla solo, además, sentirse amado, era un necesidad.  
Se sentó en la cama, recordando el momento cuando a propósito le destrozó todas las ilusiones a Harry.

Flash Black

Sólo habían pasado dos días desde que escuchó la terrible confesión del engreído, cabeza hueca y por lo visto hormonalmente inestable de Potter y ya se aterraba de encontrárselo en los pasillos, no es que, le "temiera" lo que le asustaba es que fuera a confesar esas locuras en medio del gran comedor, su vida ya era una mierda sin necesidad del que el niño de oro se atravesara.

Debía pensar en algo para hacer que el muchacho definitivamente sacara esas absurdas ideas de su mente; así que tuvo que recurrir a la ayuda de la única persona que no se reiría de él. Draco Malfoy.

Después de soportar por media hora la mirada de incredulidad del rubio y sus comentarios "Sarcásticos" el muchacho se ofreció haberle pasar a Potter el peor momento de su vida; con ayuda de Blaise, no es que destruir la esperanzas del muchacho fuera algo que le hiciera feliz, porque el "tonto enamoramiento" de Potter, le hacía sentirse halagado, como nunca antes, pero, era mejor que el joven, fijara mejor sus objetivos, al ser tan joven, equivocarse era fácil; además, no podría sentir más que ¿cariño? Por el muchacho.

Esa noche, cuando Blaise les dio la señal el rubio empezó hablar.

—He visto a Potter muy raro últimamente, ¿crees que se trate de algo tenebroso? –preguntó sin querer hacer notar que lo estuvo ensayando.

—Adolescentes, todos están locos, además de Potter nada me parece raro, lo ves, chiquito, menudo, y totalmente inestable, digno hijo de James Potter, nunca dejaré de aborrecerle por ser tan míseramente parecidos, hasta, los dos se producen la misma sensación de arcadas con su presencia, solo que siendo Potter tan _poco atractivo_ el padre era más "aguantable" a la mirada. –buscando que sus palabras sonaran lo más hiriente posible.

Fue cuando alguien tosió y vieron que Blaise venía con un Potter totalmente pasmado atrás, éste les mirada con incredulidad y una reflejo de tristeza, pero fue por un momento fugaz, porque luego, el muchacho preguntó secamente.

— ¿Me mandó a llamar, señor? –haciendo lo posible para que su voz sonara normal.

—Si Potter, quiero que le entregue esto a la jefa de su casa, para mí es imposible porque ahora mismo el señor Malfoy va ayudarme hacer pociones para almacén de la enfermería, agradecería su colaboración.

El ojiverde miró el frasco y agarrándolo duro, aseguró mirando los ojos de Snape.

—Siempre a su orden, señor. –caminando de vuelta rápidamente, era obvio que deseaba desaparecer.

Severus bajó la mirada, culpable, por más que Potter no fuera de su total agrado, había sido un monstruo, solo por miedo a querer.

Fin Flash Black

Al darse cuenta que Harry estaba de vuelta pudo notar que el joven, ya venía duchado, solo le cubría su fina toalla en la cintura, lo más adorable era que el joven estaba como si no estuviera nadie frente a él, caminando por la habitación buscando su ropa. Dando una sonrisa pensó que darle una oportunidad a Potter, se sentía mejor que rechazarlo, esperaba poder lograr algún día, amarlo o al menos, estar muy cerca de ese paso.

Ambos bajaron listos, a desayunar, allí estaban Sofía, quien servía la comida, Eileen, quien hablaba pausadamente y con esfuerzo a su esposo, el hombre, que se sentaba en el pie de la mesa y se veía francamente demacrado.

Los ojos del hombre lucían opacos y sin vida, estaba blanco con muestras de haber dormido muy poco y su constante tos, les preocupó a todos. Eileen, aunque parecía estar consiente de eso, no prestaba atención, vivía la mañana como si fuera común y corriente, tratando de hacer reír y hablar a su marido lo más posible, el ojiverde casi siente envidia de la situación, de no ser porque Severus miraba con odio mal disimulado al hombre; aunque en el fondo Harry pensaba que Snape no quería verle morir.

Esa mañana pasó en tranquilidad; Harry aprovechó la tranquilidad de la tarde para trabajar en su computadora portátil, tenía muchas investigaciones pendientes, y aunque estuviera en vacaciones, algún día debía ponerse al corriente.

Eran aproximadamente las tres, Severus entró al despacho y pudo ver la escena más extraña del mundo su madre estaba sentada junto a Tobías, éste miraba las fotos como recordando; mientras ella describía los buenos momentos; justo uno le llamó la atención.

—Recuerdas cuando Severus aprendió a caminar, recuerdo que lo cargaste emocionado, diciendo lo orgulloso que estabas de tu pequeño campeón… -mirando la foto donde aparecía un niño menudo de ojos negros relucientes, abrazando a su padre. -A veces desearía que no existiera la magia. –mostrándose dolida consigo misma por hacer ese comentario.

El hombre le besó en las manos, mientras se excusaba.

—No quiero morir pensando que hice a mi esposa odiar lo que más amaba de sí misma, es cierto que me parece "repugnante" menos en ti, porque aprendiste aceptarme y a estar a mi lado, aún con mis ideas, mis errores, hasta algunos maltratos, pero me hiciste ver que aunque tengas esa "magia" corriendo en tu ser, la dejarías a un lado por hacerme feliz, no puede ser tan mala esa magia; no creo que pueda cambiar ahora y menos ser feliz por saber a mis hijos contaminados con poderes.

—Pero al menos, puedo mirarlos a los ojos y hacerles saber que los amo, de una forma muy antinatural y destructiva los amo, hubiera querido poder quitarle ese germen maligno en que se convirtió la magia en nuestra familia y darles todo mi amor, ese que, tan celosamente, siempre he reservado en mi corazón, pero ya no es posible, solo espero, que algún día dejen de odiarme tanto y vean que solo soy un viejo al que, cambiar de ideas, era cambiar de vida y yo elegí esta vida contigo, voy a morir feliz. –explicó lentamente a su mujer, al acabar tosió un poco, mostrado el esfuerzo realizado.

Eileen besó la frente de su marido, ayudándolo a toser más tranquilamente, ella aseguró.

—Yo también he sido feliz, aunque sufrí con la ausencia de mis hijos, ver lo que son ahora, lo que solos han logrado tener, me hace sentirme feliz y saber que traje a dos pequeños ángeles al mundo y eso fue lo mejor que pude hacer. –terminó sintiéndose un poco hiperventilada, pero feliz, llorando en el hombro de su esposo.

Severus cerró la puerta silenciosamente, era mejor dejarles hablar, recordar y despedirse a su antojo.

Al llegar a la sala vio que Harry tecleaba rápidamente en su aparato electrónico, sentándose a su lado, colocó la cabeza en su hombro, cerrando los ojos, deseaba quedarse así, en silencio y tranquilo junto a Harry.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.

Fue de noche cuando Harry le alentó a despertar de su hombro, extrañado el muchacho le dijo.

— ¿Salimos un rato? –preguntó mostrándose satisfecho de su trabajo.

El hombre reponiéndose del sueño, quiso saber.

— ¿A dónde iremos? –sin dejar de considerar que irse por allí y dejar a sus padres enfermos, era desconsiderado.

El muchacho dio una sonrisa encantadora y respondió.

—Iremos a tomar algo en un lugar tranquilo. –sin dejar su sonrisa a un lado, se levantó.

Severus también se levantó, ambos caminaron hacia la puerta, saliendo sin hacer ruido, afuera la calle estaba llena de niños jugando; Severus extrañamente sintió una candidez, porque ver esas pequeñas criaturas jugando inocentes era como ver la esperanza. Siguiendo a Harry, cuando estuvieron en un lugar lo suficiente oscuro, desaparecieron.

Al aparecer Severus se maravilló al ver que estaban en Hogsmeade; extrañamente eso le hizo rememorar sus tiempos en Hogwarts, cuando en las noches se escapaba para tomar algo ligero en la tres escobas; pero en estos tiempos donde para todo el mundo él era un vil asesino, no estaba seguro de querer entrar a ese lugar.

Al parecer Harry tenía ideas contrarias, porque pese a todo le tomó de la mano y se mantuvo en esa posición durante toda la caminata hasta el local, ni siquiera cuando entraron y estuvieron ante la vista de todos le soltó, solo hasta que estuvieron en la mesa cómodamente sentados con sus cervezas en frente.

El ojiverde tomo un poco de su bebida y dijo.

—Su hermana es una gran persona, me ha comentado que vive en Bulgaria, tiene allí a su esposo, al parecer su marido trabaja en el departamento de aurores, ella sabe que soy Harry Potter, cuando me pregunto sobre "nuestra" relación, no supe que decirle, menos mal que Tobías llegó para salvarme, supongo buscara reiniciar esa conversación no quiero desilusionarla; espero que no le moleste. –mirando a través del cristal a la gente pasar.

—No Harry, esta bien, me molestaría si le quebraras las esperanzas; puedes tutearme. –concedió apreciándole lo más conveniente.

El muchacho río y aseguró.

—Lo sé, pero me gusta decirte Snape, pero lo intentaré, Severus. –recalcando su nombre, para Severus se escuchó perfecto en sus labios, no podía esperar algo mejor.

El hombre bebió su cerveza y tomando la mano de Harry la miró, delineando esas marcas que todo ser humano ostentaba y pocos prestaban verdadera atención.

—Mi hermana, Sofía, suele leer el futuro en las líneas de la mano, nunca he creído en eso, una vez me dijo que sería padre y aun estoy esperando ese hijo, pero con las demás personas, siempre ha acertado. –mostrándose orgulloso al nombrar a Sofía.

Harry miro su mano mientras le respondía.

—Lo comprobé hoy, intentó hacerlo, pero su madre llegó a rescatarme justo a tiempo, no estoy seguro de querer saber mi futuro a boca de otro, prefiero vivirlo. –mostrándose seguro al decir esas palabras.

—Completamente de acuerdo- aseguró, terminando su bebida.

Harry también la acabó y caminando a cancelar la cuenta, vio como Severus se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida.

Cuando estuvo afuera de nuevo, con el inclemente frío y la nieve golpeando en su rostro, se sintió de maravillas al ser rodeado por unos fuertes brazos que le guiaron por donde caminar seguro; al cabo de un rato, estuvieron frente a uno de las orillas del lago, protegidos por los largos y frondosos arbustos que impedían el paso de la nieve, aunque el frío arreciaba más duramente que nunca, por lo que Harry no deshizo el abrazo.

Una vez frente a las oscuras aguas, en gran parte congeladas, Severus se agachó, sentándose tranquilamente a contemplarlas, Harry le imitó, esta vez siendo él quien puso su cabeza en el hombro del mayor, pero rodeándole duramente con sus brazos, como temiendo perderlo.

Severus sin apartar la vista del lago, susurró lo suficiente audible para que Harry le escuchara.

—A veces me siento como esas aguas, tranquilo, pero lleno de oscuridad, es como si supiera que cuando la gente me observa, siente escalofríos y deseara que me marchara, que estuviera muerto, o que no existiera, y en otros momentos, no entiendo mis sentimientos, porque a la vez desearía formar parte de algo. –mirando a Harry a los ojos, como asustado de que su reacción fuera huir.

—Si no te sintieras así, no serías humano; pero –tocando con sus dedos las mejillas y el cuello del hombre- ahora estás conmigo, somos dos, no somos nada. –mostrando un encantador brillo en la mirada que le hizo sentirse avergonzado de ser presa de esa admiración.

Harry se inclinó y depositó un beso en el cuello del hombre, fue un sutil gesto, pero el grado de sensualidad impreso en él, le dejó extasiado por un momento, queriendo sentir más, pero resignando vio como Harry se levantaba y decía.

—Vamos a casa. –tendiéndole la mano para guiarlo.

—Si, vamos. –respondió, envolviéndose en un renovado abrazo con el joven, aunque el frío seguía siendo fuerte y la nieve más fría que antes, el calor de sus cuerpos era lo único que importaba.

Notas finales: Notas de autora.

Sé que parece que Snape ha cambiado mucho de dos capis para acá, pero él ya era así, después de la guerra su muralla china cayó, solo que, cuando Harry lo encontró estaba apunto de acabar con su vida y aceptar que una persona con la que no tienes las mejores relaciones te ayude y rescate, puede ser difícil, pero al darse cuenta que Harry le sigue queriendo, fue como un respiro y una nueva oportunidad, por lo cual lo vemos más abierto, espero que no les esté pareciendo una pérdida de tiempo el fic, me alegra escribir para ustedes. Los quiero.

Valethsnape.


	5. Uno se va, uno se queda

Titulo del capítulo: Uno se va, uno se queda

Notas del autor: Hola lectores.

Creo que notaran en este capitulo, cuan aferrado esta Severus a Harry, y lo mucho que aun lo necesita.

Veran el bendito porque de "mi error" en cuanto a parejas, si digo que es Ron/Hermione, para la proxima hagan caso, disfruten un monton.

Historia:  
Capitulo 5  
Uno se va, uno se queda

_Pobra nublarse el sol eternamente;  
Podrá secarse en un instante el mar;  
Podrá romperse el eje de la tierra;  
Como un débil cristal;  
¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte;  
Cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón;  
Pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse;  
La llama de tu amor._

Autor: Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer. 

Era tarde cuando el día empezó hacerse más frío, si eso era posible, el cielo se tiñó de negro, casi temiendo una fuerte llovizna, pero claro, sabían que eso era imposible, porque la nieve parecía estar supliendo a las gotas de agua, golpeando las casas cada vez más fuerte. Harry no temía, porque en sus nevadas pasadas también el clima había demostrado ser "encantador" válgase el sarcasmo, pero ciertamente sabía que con esa temperatura los padres de Severus no mejorarían, solo estarían peores. 

Ese día los ancianos no fueron a desayunar por lo que Severus y Sofía se encargaron de llevar la comida, Harry les saludó por un rato, viendo como nunca antes como su piel ya de por si blanca mostraba un tono morado que poco le parecía saludable; ellos se negaban a ver un médico o Medimago, afirmaban que ya estaban listos para irse y todo lo que deseban estaba en casa.

Él no podía más que admirar ese pensamiento, porque constantemente pensó en morir, no sólo por sentirse insatisfecho con su vida sino porque, deseaba dejar de tener esa culpa que sentía por las personas que murieron tanto por su varita, como por la de su oponente en la guerra, sin embargo, siempre supo que sería un egoísta redomado si acabada con su existencia, además, amaba vivir, vivir mal, pero vivir, siempre estaba presente un pequeño placer que le alegraba hasta el peor de sus momentos; ahora sentía que había valido la pena no sucumbir, porque estaba junto al hombre que siempre había deseado.

Era allí cuando entendía a Eileen y Tobías Snape, porque si Severus estuviera muerto y sus amigos le faltaran, lo más probable es que, hubiera buscado desesperadamente la muerte; pero no era así, la esperanza de tenerles algún día consigo y ser feliz, le hacía querer vivir el mañana, sin embargo, los señores Snape, ya tenían todo y lo disfrutaron en su momentos, ahora que gozaban con la compañía de su familia y un perdón forzado, bien podían sentir que descansar para siempre era necesario.

Levanto la vista, y miró por la ventana del pequeño cuarto; se sorprendió al ver una lechuza pequeña acercarse; abriendo la ventana, la dejo pasar

Cuando el montón de plumas rojas aterrizó en su cama, reconoció a Pig enseguida y sacando la carta de su pata, la abrió.

La nota decía:

_Algo importante ha pasado, quisiera poder contarte las acciones que voy a emprender antes que a nadie; espero no equivocarme, pero no puede ser un error lo que se hace en nombre del amor._

Nos vemos dentro de media hora en el caldero chorreante, te espero.

Gracias hermano.

Ron Weasley. 

Extrañado y curioso, guardo la carta y permitió a Pig quedarse allí mientras se calentara; cansado de estar acostado toda la mañana, se levantó, queriendo investigar que hacía el hombre de ojos negros y avisarle de su pronta marcha, aunque solo se iría por una horas, necesitaba avisarle.

Al bajar, no vio a nadie ni en la sala o cocina, por lo cual se dirigió a las habitaciones de los ancianos, esperando encontrarles allí; no se equivocó porque mientras que Severus leía un libro en una silla cercana a la cama de los mayores, Sofía hablaba en susurros con su madre y el patriarca de los Snape miraba abstraídamente la puerta, donde justo acabada de cruzar; dando una sonrisa de disculpa, como sintiendo vergüenza de entrar sin permiso, se acercó a Severus, quien al verle, bajo el libro y se concentro en observarle.

—Severus, tengo que ir a Londres mágico, necesito hablar con Ron, algo muy extraño está pasando, espero que mi ausencia no sea algún problema para ti. –sugirió buscando saber si eso disgustaba a Severus.

—Si tus amigos te necesitan es mejor que vayas, ¿Volverás esta noche? –Preguntó sin evitar sentirse molesto porque esos dos Gryffindor robaran la atención de Harry.

—Si, claro, solo me aseguraré que está bien, me parece que algo le pasa, yo… Volveré lo prometo. –inclinándose para dejar un beso en las mejillas del hombre, pero para su fortuna, éste fue más rápido atrapando sus labios, como marcando su territorio de cualquiera que le hiciera sentir amenazado.

Al separarse Harry dio una sonrisa picarona, y se despidió de los demás presentes.

—Nos vemos, no se preocupen estaré bien. –haciendo un gesto de adiós con la mano.

Lo último que alcanzo a oír fue la voz de Sofía diciéndole que se cuidara; asintiendo salió a las calle, donde el frío era abrumador.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Tuvo que esperar un rato a que el pelirrojo apareciera, éste se tomó su tiempo, pidiendo unas cervezas y esperando que les sirvieran, tomando el primer trago y suspirando distraídamente; Harry tuvo la certeza de que allí pasaba algo.

Pronto el muchacho le saludó.

—Me alegra que vinieras, tengo mucho que contarte. –inició la conversación torpemente el pelirrojo.

Harry miro su reloj y respondió.

—Y solo tengo hasta las ocho para escucharte, así que empieza; aunque ¿Me marcho dos días y tienes mucho que contarme? –preguntó casi irónicamente.

—jaja… Definitivamente has copiado el sarcasmo de Snape, ¿se llevan bien? Ya lo tienes comiendo de tu mano, porque digas lo que digas, creo que toda tu ayuda, era para poder enamorarlo; aunque el patán no lo merezca, porque sabemos como te destrozó el corazón hace años, aunque no fuera intencionalmente, claro. –mostrándose indignado ante la actitud presurosa de Harry.

Harry bufó replicando.

—Si, somos novios –avergonzándose en un momento fugaz- él si hizo intencional esa declaración en séptimo año, quería que me alejara de él, porque, creo que le tiene miedo al amor, y ahora yo también, pero ese no es el caso y no me atrajiste aquí para que te contara mis dos días con Snape. –recobrando su actitud seria de siempre.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada y reconoció.

—No, pero me alegro por ti amigo, merlín sabe que ni con Hermione te quitaste el grasiento de la cabeza y no entiendo porque; ella es maravillosa. –Suspirando enamorado.

Harry abrió la boca, exclamando.

— ¡Por Merlín y toda su raza! Esta a una semana de casarte con Fleur Delacour y me dices que Hermione es maravillosa, ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo conoces a Hermione? Años…Y justo ahora, cuando estas a punto de pisar el altar, te das cuenta que la amas. –mostrándose indignado por el comportamiento de su amigo, hay que pensaba que aunque Fleur no fuera un ejemplo de sencillez era una buena mujer que no merecía ese desplante.

—Harry lo siento, yo antes lo sabía, pero Hermione estaba contigo y ahora, en el ministerio hemos estado hablando; nos besamos –reconoció sonrojado- sabemos que esa atracción es algo que siempre ha estado allí latente, no quiero hacer sufrir a Fleur, pero si me caso con ella, nunca seremos completamente felices, porque esa pasión que genera el amor, esa que cualquier momento lo hace especial, hace falta entre los dos. ¿Entiendes? –quiso saber, mirando a su casi hermano.

Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello y asintió para luego apoyarle con palabras.

—Si es lo que siempre has querido, entonces está bien, pero no lastimes a Fleur porque es una gran mujer y en cuanto a mí y Hermione, si ella te gustaba tanto, debiste decírmelo –anunció, sintiéndose culpable- Ella me gustaba y la quería mucho, pero siempre supe que lo nuestro no podía pasar a ser más, porque yo no la amaba, si hubiera sabido tus sentimientos, entonces, te hubiera dado paso, porque, aunque Hermione me importa tanto como tú, siempre supe que ella solo sería feliz contigo. –explicó palmeando los hombros de Ronald en signo de amistad.

Ron volvió a tomar un trago de su bebida para luego contestarle a Harry.

—Ella te quería, te adoraba, estaba obsesionada contigo, desde 7 año, cuando supo que estabas enamorado de Snape, eso le destrozó el alma y lo sabía, así que al saber que le diste una oportunidad lo menos que deseaba era echarle a perder la felicidad, al menos tengo el consuelo, que ella misma dejó de quererte, sin presiones ni terceros de por medio. –sonriéndole a Harry como orgulloso.

El ojiverde acabó la bebida, diciéndole.

—Lo siento, parece que solo he traído problemas a su vida, me gustaría que muchas cosas fueran distintas, para empezar, me gustaría haber tenido el valor de enfrentarme a Severus y haber confesado mis sentimientos, aún cuando escuché esa terrible conversación.

—Harry, tú lo único malo que has hecho es tardar de derrotar a Voldemort, créeme, sin embargo, lo derrotaste y por eso, todos te debemos mucho, tuvimos una oportunidad solo gracias a ti. 

—Gracias, Ron. –sintiéndose mejor de ánimos con esas palabras por parte de su amigo pelirrojo.

—Para eso estamos, siempre Harry. –dedicando la última sonrisa de la noche para con su amigo.

0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0

Al llegar a la casa, Severus le estaba esperando en su sillón y sin decir nada le tomó el brazo y le instó a salir de nuevo, esta vez siendo él quien guiaba al muchacho. Pronto estuvieron en la calle, sintiendo el frío entrar en sus cuerpos, pero poco a Severus parecía importarle, porque, siguió adelante, hasta que en un oscuro abrazó a Harry y desaparecieron.

El ojiverde reconoció la calle enseguida, cuando vio el lugar donde habían aparecido de la nada, estaban en Grimmauld Place o mejor dicho frente a él. Harry comprendió, sacando las llaves de su casa, dejó pasar a Severus quien entro como un vendaval, sin mediar palabra.

Al entrar y situarse frente al hombre quien estaba sentado en el sofá, no consiguió abrir la boca, para ver a Severus levantándose y agarrándole de las manos, arrastrándolo hacia arriba, ya totalmente confuso, le siguió sin protestar.

El hombre se detuvo en la habitación de Harry y encarándole le dijo.

—Bésame. –era más una orden, clara y concisa como solía hacerlo cuando era su maestro.

— ¿Cómo? –pregunto Harry, sintiendo como Snape se acercaba.

Extrañado, pero sin duda alguna, complacido, cerró el espacio, juntando sus labios, besándole apasionadamente. El hombre abrió la puerta de la habitación, sin miramientos estrechando el cuerpo musculoso y fuerte de Harry.

Al tropezar con la cama, Harry cayó y Snape con él, pronto el ojiverde retomó la iniciativa, sentándose en horcajadas sobre Severus devorando la piel del cuello y los hombros, buscando desesperadamente sacar la molesta camisa negra que empezaba a ser un estorbo.

Severus por su parte luchaba por sacar el suéter del moreno, muchas veces bufando de frustración al ver que Harry en su propia tarea no se dejaba. Ya cansado de eso, saco la varita de su pantalón y con un simple hechizo les dejo desnudo a ambos. Harry se sorprendió, pero pronto, siguió su tarea, comiéndose a besos los pezones del mayor, arrancando placenteros gemidos y tocando inexploradas partes.

El pocionista se deleitaba con sentir el suave cuerpo sobre él, acariciándole y tocándole, además, traviesamente su mano se desviaba desde la espalda al respingón trasero de Harry.

Pronto el moreno inicio un roce de cuerpos, haciéndoles temblar de placer y perder el control de sus actos racionales. Harry empezó a chupar y morder cuanto se encontraba, deleitándose un buen rato con el hundido ombligo y después saboreando lentamente una parte más privada de su amante; haciendo que Severus solo hablara con gemidos e incoherencias que no entendía pero poco le importaba.

Harry también fue presa de las manos ágiles del ojinegro, quien constantemente le tocaba y al sentir su erección, se concentro en masturbarle al ritmo más lento que pudo habérsele ocurrido, era placentero, porque de hecho eso le motivaba a seguir adelante.

Aun con el ritmo lento de caricias y sus atenciones desviadas al cuerpo más grande, supo que pronto se vendría de seguir ese juego cargado de sensualidad, por lo cual, levantándose un momento fue por busca de lubricante, escuchando el gemido de protesta de Severus, pero este al verle de vuelta con algo se dio por aludido y asombrándole fue él quien se volteó ofreciéndose de voluntario.

Harry le acomodó las caderas con una almohadas, dejándolo expuesto y listo para ser preparado, untando el líquido en sus dedos, poco a poco fue dilatándolo, hasta que supo que estaba preparado.

Dejando el lubricante a un lado, se posicionó, pero distrajo a su amante, dejando tibios besos en su espalda, como tranquilizándole, pero al ver el rostro relajado y casi tranquilo de Severus, supo que debía hacerlo ya, por lo cual lentamente se fue introduciendo en su amado.

Al acabar, observo a Severus, aunque si bien mostraba una expresión de molestia, no parecía sentir algo más grave, tranquilo, volvió a salir y embistió certeramente en su próstata.

Severus se aferró a las sabanas soltando un gemido que ocasionó que el vello de Harry se erizara, buscando escuchar más ruidos placenteros como ese.

Pronto el ritmo se convirtió en algo frenético, ambos moviéndose contra el otro deseando llegar al orgasmo, sintiendo espasmos recorrerle por el cuerpo, casi desmayándose solo por la cercanía y unión de sus cuerpos.

Severus fue el primero en gritar disfrutando su delicioso orgasmo, haciendo que Harry se viniera al instante de solo escucharle gemir extasiado, después de dejar su semilla en Severus, salió del tibio lugar para caer satisfecho junto al hombre, quien intentaba controlar su respiración agitada.

Harry cubrió sus cuerpos con las sabanas, acercándose para abrazar al hombre que le volvía loco, éste sorprendentemente estaba llorando; impresionado preguntó.

— ¿Estás bien Severus? ¿Te hice daño? –mostrándose temeroso a cualquier reacción por parte del ojinegro.

El mayor le miró a los ojos y aseguró.

—No, no me lastimaste, es solo que. Mi padre murió, Harry, cuando llegaste acababa de ocurrir. –limpiándose molesto consigo mismo las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Lo lamento. –solo pudo susurrar Harry en medio de la total confusión.

—Es increíble. –confesó Severus mirando la oscura habitación.- que aún siendo como fue, me siento triste por su partida, pero me hace bien estar contigo, porque, me haces sentir parte de ti, es como si, a pesar de esa pérdida, aún hubiera mucho futuro para mí. –intento explicarse vanamente.

—Lo hay y yo voy a dártelo. –abrazando al mayor y dejando caer un beso en sus labios, mirándole en la oscuridad de la habitación, asegurándose de consolarle, pero sobre todo de cuidarle.

Notas finales: Notas de autora:

¡Corto! Pero se me acabo la inspiración, aquí y así lo tenía planeado en mi cabecita, por lo cual, espero que les gustara, Sevy pasivo, es tan raro, escribirlo pasivo, jajaja, ¡nunca más después de este fic! Gracias por leer.

Eileen, mil gracias por betear.

Valethsnape.


	6. Duras despedidas

Titulo del capítulo: Duras despedidas

Notas del autor: Hola Lectores.

Gracias por sus comentarios, la mayoria son bastante buenos y me animan a seguir siendo slasher.

Quisiera, como decirlo, hacer una aclaratoria respecto a mis notas finales y a un detalle del capi pasado.

Sé que en el primer capitulo puse que Ron estaba con Gabrielle Delacour, pero, en verdad es novio de Fleur, fue un error mio y mi beta no se percato, que, pues cambie de parecer y obvie corregir el nombre, lo siento mucho.

Tambien he de confesar que me asombra bastante que se tomen tan a pecho mis notas de autora; vale, lo admito estoy plenamente consciente de que mi fic no es una perdida de tiempo a mí me gusta, pero, como para los gustos estan los colores...  
En realidad es extraño ver como intentan analizarme, por eso, de una vez aclaró, yo no quería Mpreg, pero muchos saben que no me digusta y me deje seducir por la idea, eso no quiere decir que haya perdido mi autoridad como autora, sino que, soy abierta a ideas, así que, por favor, esta vez no me automediquen, solo, leanlas.

Gracias por leer este discurso, disfruten el capitulo.

Historia:

Capitulo 6  
Duras despedidas

_Sabrás que te quiero,  
en el silencio de este amor calmado...  
en la agonía de la espera eterna...  
cuando notes que estuve siempre a tu lado...  
Sabrás que te quiero...  
Por mis mil "te quiero" tan callados...  
por los días de silencio, en que con mi pensamiento  
te envié mil veces dichas... te amo...  
Sabrás que te quiero...  
cuando te hable con tanta ternura...  
cuando de mis labios recibas  
solo bendiciones...  
Sabrás que te quiero...  
cuando estoy nerviosa y no se que mas decirte...  
cuando mi voz calla  
y mis adentros te gritan que te amo...  
Sabrás que te quiero...  
cuando pase el tiempo  
y notes que me he marchado de tu vida...  
en la forma mas callada y menos prevista...  
cuando sin decir adiós  
me aparte de ti con una tímida sonrisa...  
Sabrás que te quiero...  
Cada vez que leas mis poemas...  
cuando veas que sigues siendo mi alegría  
y mi más honda pena...  
Sabrás que te quiero...  
cuando en tu más placido sueño...  
yo llegue hasta ti  
y en un leve eco te vuelva a decir te quiero...  
Colaboración de Shelly  
México_

Despertó, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que no se tratara solo de un sueño, sino de una realidad, que Severus estuviera junto a él, abrazándole.

Al sentir algo moviéndose a su lado tuvo la certeza de que junto a él estaría el hombre de sus deseos, muy pronto pudo comprobarlo, cuando éste, quien se había levantado, le saludó quedamente.

—Hola dormilón, son las diez y media, si no te levantas dejaré caer un cubo de agua fría "accidentalmente" sobre tu cabeza –con su característico tono sarcástico.

Harry quien tenía su vista fija en el desnudo cuerpo del hombre solo asintió, levantándose, para seguirlo al baño, casi actuaba en modo automático.

Severus abrió el grifo de agua de la ducha mientras que Harry empezaba a cepillarse los dientes, pronto el mayor se percató de los innumerables espejos del lugar, casi bromeando preguntó.

— ¿Es algún tipo de fetiche? –señalando las paredes, donde era posible ver el reflejo de ambos.

—No, pero ahora que estas así frente al espejo, podría convertirse en uno. –mirando descaradamente la imagen desnuda del hombre, éste algo avergonzado masculló algo que le sonó a "_Estás loco_"

Harry terminó de cepillarse y lavarse la cara, luego de una última mirada al hombre, salió del lugar, en busca de su ropa y empezando a organizar el desastre de la noche anterior.

Cuando Severus salió de la ducha; el cuarto estaba ordenado y Harry vestido pulcramente esperándolo en la cama; algo incómodo caminó hasta donde estaba su ropa doblada, aunque con algo de vergüenza, porque no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, se vistió.

Una vez listo esperaba que el ojiverde hiciera preguntas, le reclamara por su actitud irresponsable, sobre todo temía que hubiera un rechazo, pero lo que hizo el muchacho le dejó sorprendido.

Se levantó, caminó hasta él, hizo aparecer una rosa azul, y con la mejor sonrisa que pudo haber encontrado le habló.

—Gracias Severus, fue la mejor noche de toda mi vida. –dejando un ligero beso en sus labios, para luego, decirle.

— ¿Qué tal si comemos en el callejón Diagon? –Propuso entusiasmado.

Severus quien difícilmente podía articular palabra, solo asintió, dejándose llevar por su recién estrenado amante.

------------------

Al entrar al caldero chorreante después de tanto tiempo, no solo le pareció estar fuera de lugar, sino que las miradas de desprecio que fueron dirigidas a su persona, realmente le enfadaban, pero controlándose, siguió a Harry hasta una mesa en el fondo, donde la privacidad reinaba, lo cual debía agradecerle al muchacho, aunque algo le hacía pensar que no solo lo había hecho por él, sino que el mismo Harry, apreciaba que la gente estuviera al margen de su vida.

Muy pronto el cantinero les trajo unas bebidas, el mayor se sorprendió al ver que no era vino o ron, sino, cerveza de mantequilla, por lo cual pudo deducir que a Harry no le gustaban las bebidas fuertes como a él, bebiendo el líquido, observó a Harry, este tomaba a tragos, degustándolos lentamente, iba preguntar por qué cuando el joven, habló.

—Me gusta esta bebida, siendo Inefable, sabes muchas cosas que otros no, de todas las bebidas alcohólicas mágicas, la que conversa más enteramente su sabor, es esta, ya que la magia no puede envenenarla tanto como a las otras, por lo cual, no es buena, pero al menos no causa tanto daños como algunas, y te mantiene sobrio, por eso los estudiantes pueden beberla; hay tantas cosas increíbles del mundo mágico, hasta algunas dan escalofríos. –tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

Severus sonrió y quiso saber, curioso.

— ¿Cual te ha sorprendido más? –mirando como el muchacho se tensaba, y fijaba su vista en el rincón.

—Yo diría –respondió después de un largo silencio- que el comportamiento de las personas que son besadas por un dementor; aún cuando no conservan ningún recuerdo, solo se sienten seguras con las personas que han significado algo en su vida; aterrador, pero cierto. –terminando de tomar la cerveza y llamando a Tom para pedir su orden.

Después de que el hombre se marcho con su pedido, Severus opinó.

—Te da miedo, el alcance del amor –afirmo, mirando de reojo como el chico sonreía concediendo razón y buscaba explicarse.

—Un poco, en esos casos es hermoso, ver como el amor hace que hasta los peores momentos parezcan tener una salida, pero, cuando el amor se vuelve algo más que eso, es peligroso, y lo peor, es que imposible controlar al corazón. –viendo como su comida llegaba a la mesa, y empezando a comer lo primero a su alcance, tenía mucha hambre.

Severus también empezó a comer, prestando especial atención en como Harry prefería comer verduras a carnes o sencillamente la expresión gustosa que puso al sentir el jugo deslizarse por su garganta, en cuanto a si mismo, comió poco, no le pareció apetitoso nada de lo que sirvieron, aún lo que él mismo había ordenado.

Al salir del lugar, Harry caminó un rato con él por el Londres muggle, cuando llevaban unas calles le dijo.

—Severus, mejor vuelve tú primero, tengo que ir arreglar una discusión que tuve con Remus, él se va para España y desearía despedirme; ¿me disculpas la descortesía? –mirándole cariñosamente, casi suplicando perdón.

—No te preocupes Harry, puedo llegar solo a casa de mi madre, ahora estoy mejor, y tienes mérito por eso. –tomando la mano de Harry y besándola con caballerosidad.

El muchacho, se pegó a su cuerpo y pidió.

—Bésame. –mostrándose ansioso.

Severus le sujetó de la cintura duramente y atrapó los finos labios de Harry en un beso apasionado, casi queriendo comerse esa suave y pequeña boca.

Casi con pena Harry se separó, caminando hacía un lugar donde pudiera desaparecer, el ojinegro le vio marchar sintiendo su corazón latir a un ritmo acelerado.

-------------------

Al llegar a la estación de tren donde sabía que Remus partiría hoy rumbo a España, supo que debía apresurarse a buscarlo entre la muchedumbre, no quería que el hombre se marchara pensando que era un niño consentido y egoísta.

Miraba, cada persona con un color de cabello o rasgo parecido al del licano, llamaba su atención, pero muy pronto se veía decepcionado, menos mal que no tardó mucho en visualizarlo y llegar hasta él.

Remus estaba junto a Tonks y sus dos hijos, Melanie y Sirius, el mayor y más travieso, haciendo buen uso de su nombre atormentaba a la madre, moviéndose de un lado a otro y el pequeño Thomas, un bebé de apenas meses, lloraba ansioso en los brazos de su padre, quien intentaba acallarlo.

Llegó hasta Remus y tocando su hombro lo primero que dijo fue.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho, Remus. –mostrándose afligido, como por dentro lo estaba, ya que el hombre fue como un sustituto de padre, con quien siempre contó hasta en los peores momentos y no debió comportarse como si por ese hecho el ojimiel le perteneciera.

Remus iba hablar, pero Harry se adelantó.

—No quiero que digas nada, solo que me escuches; no debí cuestionar tu decisión de marcharte, si bien desearía tenerte siempre cuidándome y regañándome como si fuera de tu familia, debo entender que ahora tienes una propia y yo, debo hacer mi vida también, disculpa por ser un egoísta, te puedo jurar que solo deseo tu felicidad y si está en España junto a tu bella esposa y tus adorables hijos, siempre puedes contar con mi total apoyo, siempre Remus, estaré aquí esperándote. Eres como un padre para mí. –dándole un abrazo mientras algunas lágrimas traicioneras se escapaban de sus ojos y de los de Remus.

El hombre cuando se vio libre del abrazó, le aseguró.

—Harry entendí desde el primer momento porque me atacaste con esas duras palabras y créeme sería imposible que me enojara contigo porque me quieras, pensaré mucho en ti y escribiré cada semana. –afirmo meciendo al bebé quien parecía poner a prueba sus pulmones luego del fuerte abrazo.

Harry asintió porque sentía que su voz no iba responderle, tomando a Melanie en los brazos, besó en su frente, haciendo que la niña se calmara y gorgojeara como reconociéndolo. El muchacho acaricio con sus dedos la delicada mejilla de la peque mientras aseguraba.

—Tu padrino te escribirá, lo prometo, cuídate mucho pequeñita. –dejando un beso en sus manitas y entregándosela a su padre.

Luego se agachó y revolviéndole el cabello a Sirius, le habló.

—No hagas travesuras que enloquezcan a tu madre, pero no dejes de ser valiente por eso, te voy a extrañar mucho, escríbeme. –abrazando al niño quien le correspondió, asegurando.

—Te escribiré padrino. –dejando un beso en la mejilla de joven.

Pronto escucharon el sonido del tren, era una estación mágica, que aseguraba un modo de viajar a España rápido y seguro por tren, así que, viendo a su gente partir, un inmenso orgullo lo llenó, después de todo, tener esas personas, aunque lejos, pero contar ellas, era sentirse querido, así como él les quería a ellos.

-----------------

Severus al llegar a su casa vio a su madre y hermanas tejiendo sobre la cama de la mujer mayor, esta aunque se veía cansada y demacrada, los rastros de llanto era más que visibles, reía y se divertía viendo a su hija tejer un gorro para el bebé que se formaba.

Él las miró por largo rato y luego decidió acompañarlas, aunque solo fuera para ver.

Ya casi oscureciendo su hermana fue a preparar el cena, que por los comentarios emocionados de Sofía sería magnífica, justo lo que su madre prefería comer, él comería lo que fuera con tal de verla sonreír, el amor que sentía por ella iba mucho más allá de sus prejuicios y actitudes, sencillamente era una entrega, un amor incomparable, jamás después de su partida volvería a sentirlo.

Así que al estar solos la mujer aprovechó la ocasión, puso delicadamente, casi temiendo su reacción, las frágiles manos en sus rodillas y pidió.

—Cuéntame hijo, ¿qué hiciste de tu vida? –mirándole con dolor, por todo ese tiempo que se privaron de estar juntos y llenos de amor por lograr compartir ese momento.

El ojinegro bajó la mirada y más bien reflexionó junto a su madre.

—No fue lo que una vez pude pensar, solo me convertí en una pieza de ajedrez de la guerra, una que quedó destrozada en el tablero del mundo mágico, no sé que esperabas de mí, espero al menos no decepcionarte, porque cometí muchos errores, pero, siempre fue fiel a un ideal, el mío propio, jamás dejé que la maldad de apoderara de mí, cuando vi que tomé el camino equivocado, decidí hacer algo para arreglarlo, tal vez, el modo no me hace una mejor persona, pero, ahora sé que me siento libre, ahora estoy en paz, conmigo, con Albus y contigo. ¿Es una gran decepción saber la verdad? –quiso saber mirando los ojos de su madre.

Esta le miró y acariciando sus cabellos respondió.

—Yo no esperabas que fueras un buen hombre, solo esperaba que fueras feliz, veo que no, tu vida no ha sido fácil, pero quiero que me jures que aprovecharas a ese muchacho que se ve tan enamorado de ti, que dejarás que te quiera, porque jamás sabrás si eres capaz de amar si no te atreves a exponerte al daño, vale cada lágrima y cada sufrimiento, la pena, hijo, permítete amar. –suplicó dejando caer sus lágrimas.

Severus las limpió con esmero y contestó mientras le abrazaba.

—Madre, ya me estoy arriesgando; no sé que haré si todo esto es en vano, pero, no quiero volver a sentirme vacío, decepcionado y solo, no quiero volver a sentir la muerte tan cerca, quisiera que fueras eterna y poder vivir todos esos años que nos quitaron, pero, como es imposible, prometo vivir y darle mi amor alguien más como deseé dártelo a ti. –dejando un beso en su frente, mientras esta sollozaba en sus brazos emocionada.

---------------

Esa noche al llegar a la casa Snape vio a Sofía cocinar tranquilamente, se acercó y saludó con cortesía.

—Buenas noches Sofía ¿has visto a Severus? –cuestionó a la mujer, ya echaba al hombre de menos.

La muchacha se volteó, mirándole evaluativamente, respondió.

—Está hablando con Eileen, después de nuestra conversación interrumpida, me preguntó desde hace unos días, ¿por qué mintieron? Porque cambiaste tu apellido, sé sabe que eres perfectamente que eres Harry Potter, ¿Acaso todo lo de ustedes es una farsa?

Harry la miró sorprendió, pero luego, diciéndose a sí mismo que era más que lógico que ella lo notara algo extraño después de antigua conversación, donde sus respuesta no fueron bien pensadas o mejor dicho, no fueron dadas, confirmó.

—Si mentimos, pero no porque fuera farsa, sino porque nuestra relación, siempre ha estado, pero hasta ahora nos permitimos vivirla, es como sabes que esa persona te atrae o te ama y no intentarlo hasta que te das cuenta que es tu única salida. –buscando hacerle entender que amaba a Severus.

Ella le miró por largo rato en silencio para luego dar su opinión.

—No sé si es saludable mantener una relación tan poco confiable, pero intentarlo no esta de más y desearía que fuera más que solo un intento, eres un buen chico y Severus merece ser feliz, eso no quiere decir que tengas una aliada, solo Severus puede decidir si darte una oportunidad o echarte de su vida, solo te deseo suerte. –mirándole agradecida para luego volver a su labor.

Harry suspiró y fue a sentarse en la mesa, mejor esperar que Severus saliera de la íntima conversación con su madre.

Al cabo de media hora Eileen y Severus aparecieron por la cocina, la mujer siendo ayudaba por su hijo, ya que se encontraba débil para caminar por su propia cuenta.

Harry quien había estado durmiendo se despertó por el cariñoso toque a su cabello, estando seguro de que no se trataba de Severus, miró, encontrándose con Eileen quien le susurraba.

—Más te vale estar soñando con mi hijo, porque esa sonrisa, pocas veces se ve en sueños. –siendo sentada por Severus junto al muchacho.

—En realidad estaba soñando con mis ahijados, se fueron hoy para España y recordaba una de nuestras salidas familiares, ellos son adorables. –mostrándose ilusionado con el solo recuerdo de un sábado en el callejón diagon.

Los demás también ocuparon la mesa mientras que empezaban a tomar la comida de los diferentes platos que estaban en la mesa, la anciana le dijo al ojiverde.

—Creo que serás un maravilloso padre, ¿has pensado en pequeños? –mirando de reojo como Severus esperaban tanto la respuesta como ella.

—Desde niño he pensando en una familia, me gustaría tener muchos hijos, pero, no creo poder –el brillo de la mirada de Harry es extinguió por un momento- después de la guerra, quedé muy maltratado y no puedo gestar, pero, quien sabe, si algún día, llega de algún otro modo. –no queriendo pensar más de allí, seguramente eso terminaría en lágrimas.

— ¡oh! –Exclamó con pena la mujer- seguro que te llegará hermoso, alguien como tú merece mucho. –siendo cariñosa como pocas veces, los demás presentes no quisieron volver a tocar el tema.

Más pronto de lo que hubieran pensado el postre hubo acabado y luego de haber discutido sobre política, religión, magia, juegos, amor, ética, y todo lo que pasó por la conversación, Eileen pidió a sus hijos que la llevaran a su habitación, Severus le pidió que le acompañara, aunque un poco excluido de la invitación le siguió.

La mujer se recostó con esfuerzo y mirando a los presentes, habló.

—Para mañana estaré con mi esposo, el hombre que he amado hasta su muerte y creo que hasta después de ella, queridos míos, sé, que no les pedí que me llevaran a la habitación donde reposa su cuerpo, porque no quiero verlo muerto, solo quiero irme con él, pero una vez que eso pase, deseo estar junto a él, porque, sacrifiqué mucho por amor y seguiré mi convicción hasta la tumba. No saben lo mucho que desearía que él estuviera bien y poder quedarme a disfrutarlos, pero ya no, es hora de descansar, el cuerpo me lo pide, ya hice todo lo que deseaba en la vida y queda lo mejor aquí, ustedes. –sonriéndoles como solo una madre podría hacerlo.

Ellos asintieron, curiosamente la resignación estaba instaladas en sus cuerpos y no lloraron, pero sabían que saberla muerta sería un golpe demasiado difícil de superar, ella les pidió estar sola, y todos salieron, viendo como ella les sonreía amorosa.

-----------------

Al llegar a la habitación de Severus, el silencio del hombre era perturbador y tranquilizante, esperaba que estuviera llorando o maldiciendo, pero solo estaba tranquilo, se metió al baño y regresó en pijamas, sentándose a su lado en silencio, como analizando las siguiente acción que debía tomar, le sorprendió escuchar la segura petición.

—Ámame Harry –susurró tan roncamente que las solas palabras estremecieron al ojiverde de pies a cabeza.

Se acerco más a él, muy lentamente le quitó la ropa dejándolo expuesto y a su merced, recorriéndolo sin tapujos con la vista como no había podido la noche pasada; el hombre se recostó en la cama, devolviendo la misma firme y ansiosa mirada que Harry le entregaba, el muchacho se levantó, desprendiendo su ropa al frente del hombre que amaba, ciertamente estaba un poco avergonzado, porque jamás se imaginó que él seria quien llevaría la batuta, pero lo deseaba y eso era lo que más le importaba.

Severus no perdía detalle del moreno cuerpo que se desnudaba frente a él, músculos marcados y vientre plano con un rastro de vellos en zonas más íntimas, le miraba como se aprecia a una poción de exquisita consistencia, Harry era hermoso pero era todo menos inestable como lo sería una poción, él era fuerte, valiente y sobre todo sincero.

El Inefable caminó hasta llegar a la cama, allí de encargó de silenciar la habitación utilizando su varita, luego fijó sus ojos en los pozos de luz nocturna que era los de Severus, sin despejar la mirada se recostó junto al hombre, susurrándole.

—Negros y totalmente impactantes. –para luego dejar a sus labios probar el cuello del de su objeto de deseo.

El hombre desvió la mirada un poco impactado y tal vez sorprendido con sus palabras, no comento nada, pero pronto, sus jadeos respondieron por él; el moreno se sentía satisfecho mientras mordisqueaba sensualmente el cuello del mayor y delineaba traviesamente con su lengua la sensible oreja de Severus.

Estremecido se sentía el ojinegro, su punto débil descubierto y era totalmente aprovechado, casi no fue consciente de cuando obligó a Harry a ponerse sobre él y entre sus piernas, mientras él se frotaba descaradamente contra el muchacho, era una danza de placer que ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo.

El muchacho jugaba con su cuerpo al antojo, succionaba su cuello dejando intensas y visibles marcas, también pellizcaba delicadamente sus pezones, al tiempo que sus erecciones rozaba cada tanto más frenéticamente, una visión obscena pero tremendamente placentera.

Estuvo tentado a obligar a Harry tenderse en el colchón y meterse lo que hacia hombre al moreno entre sus piernas, pero quitando ese absurdo pensamiento de su mente, vio como el muchacho dejaban su cuello para ir a jugar con sus partes más intimas, tocando su pene con delicadeza, pero en lugares que era imposible estarse totalmente quieto.

El muchacho, dejó unos cuantos besos y lengüetazos repartidos en esa zona, bajo su espasmo total; luego empezó a acariciar sus largas y blancas piernas pero al levantar la vista le pidió.

—Voltéate Severus. –mostrando esos ojos verdes llenos de fuego, como tanto habían ansiado ver, parecía que el muchacho de 15 años había vuelto a vivir.

Obedeciendo, dejó expuesta su entrada, el muchacho primero se deleitó frotando sus cuerpos en perfecta armonía de espalda, haciéndole sentir su deseo y jadeando muy cerca de su oído, excitándole más.

Pronto dejó de pensar, porque algo húmedo pero tibio entraba y salía de su pequeño agujero con destreza, intentando meterse cada vez un poco más, casi tiene un orgasmo al ver a Harry preparándolo con su lengua, era algo que jamás en su vida pensó que le gustaría tanto ver.

Al sentirse abandonado estuvo a punto de maldecir a su amante, pero voltear y ver se a si mismo siendo penetrado por Harry, toda protesta murió, solo se empujo contra él en una certera embestida, arrancándole gemidos a ambos, deseando más contactos entre sus cuerpos.

Harry se acomodó encima de su cuerpo, sujetando sus caderas y tocado en algunas ocasiones su espalda mientras dejaba de apoyarse a la cama; el ritmo de las embestidas empezó a aumentar al igual que el jadeo de ambos; Harry embestía dejándose guiar por los alaridos de placer de Severus, mientras éste hacía la penetración más profunda, queriendo sentirse completamente propiedad de alguien, vivo y feliz como nunca antes; quería sentir, quería explicarse, el amor que su madre le tuvo a Tobías, quien nunca fue bueno, pero incondicionalmente ellos se amaron.

Agarró fuertemente las sábanas cuando sus respiraciones se tornaron agitadas, casi cansadas, cada vez era más rápido, certero y profundo, ya no sabía como gritar, pero estaba consciente de que no deseaba parar. Harry hizo un toque final, que les llevó a ambos al orgasmo, aferrándose a las sabanas y al cuerpo del otro, queriéndose perder en la satisfacción pero sin dejar de estar juntos.

-------------------

Ellos despertaron al amanecer, Harry separándose de Severus intentando recordar cuando se había dormido, en el mismo estado se encontraba Severus, pero al darse cuenta que era de día, decidieron vestirse y bajar a averiguar el estado de Eileen.

Al ver a Sofía en el sofá llorando, supieron de inmediato que Eileen estaba junto a Tobías, ella contó entre gimoteos que ella estaba preparada y había llamado para estar listo para enterrarlos justo ahora, y solo quedaba despedirse; Harry dejó que Severus y Eileen lo hicieran después de todo, esta era su pérdida, él solo podía acompañarlos.

Fue en la tarde cuando estuvieron frente a la tumba de ambos, los dos Snape llorando silenciosamente abrazados, Harry mirando la escena como un guardaespaldas, cuando Sofía tomó camino a casa, Severus lo detuvo un momento y le anunció.

—Voy a ir con Sofía a Bulgaria, será por un tiempo, ella esta embarazada y necesitamos superar esto juntos, sé que nada está claro entre nosotros, pero quiero estar seguro que cuando regrese, estarás esperándome. –acariciando las manos del ojiverde con ternura.

El muchacho caminó hasta la tumba de Eileen y dejando un clavel encima, respondió.

—No tardes demasiado. –luego tomó su nuevo rumbo, Grimmauld Place.

Notas finales: Notas.

Algo triste el capi, pero tenía que dejar algunas cosas claras como el deseo de Harry de tener hijos, personalmente no quería Mpreg en este fic, pero Paola (undomiel24) me lo suplicó y bueno, soy flexible con mis amigas. Ya verán que será llevadero y poco lo notaran. Sé que no le di una gran despedida a Eileen, pero ella quería morir así, sin dar lastima, viviendo sus recuerdos en la habitación con la que tuvo hermosos momentos con el hombre que amaba. Y a la otra Eileen mil gracias por betear el fic.

Valethsnape.


	7. Recorriendo caminos

Titulo del capítulo: Recorriendo caminos

Notas del autor: Hola lectores.

Gracias Mil gracias por haber seguido este fic hasta su final, sus comentarios, en verdad, maravilloso.

Undomiel, sin ti, este fic no seria posible y tampoco sin ti Eileen, mil gracias ambas.

Kari, Misato, espero que disfruataran su regalo, las quiero chicas.

Y ustedes, solo lean.

Historia:

Capitulo 7  
Nosotros

_Recorriendo caminos_

Recorro, senderos y esteros  
buscando una estrella que  
ilumine nuestras vidas,  
una luna que atestigüe  
nuestro amor,  
una pompa que transporte  
tus labios a mi almohada;

Camino sobre el mar, buscando  
la sabia de tu boca  
y la timidez de tu mirada,  
me dejo llevar por el aire que  
se dispersa entre tus rizos,  
y acaricio tu torso hasta  
llegar al centro de tu cuerpo,  
y me pierdo en noches eternas  
buscando tu alma hechicera;

Siento el ruego del muro  
de tu cuarto que delira en sueños,  
junto con tu conciencia mi nombre,  
esos sueños perdidos entre  
ráfagas de besos y miradas  
profundas como el inmenso  
océano donde viven,  
los paradisiacos recuerdos  
de nuestro amor.

Nadir calandria.

La navidad acabó abriendo paso a Enero, quien a su vez dio paso a Febrero, pero pronto fue sustituido por Marzo, ya tres meses sin verlo y aún no dejaba de pensar en él cada segundo, era como si su amor por él solo se hubiera incrementado, cada noche buscaba el calor de su cuerpo en la cama, es como si dos días le hubieran acondicionado a no poder dormir sin sentir su presencia al lado.

Esos meses hizo muchas cosas nuevas, se dio tiempo para salir a nuevos lugares con Ron y Hermione, ellos quienes estaban preparando su boda le tenían vuelto sopa con todo los preparativos, porque parecían pensar que él tenía idea de cómo ayudarlos, pronto tuvieron que recurrir a la señora Weasley y sus desesperantes consejos.

Aunque habían pasado buenos momentos con la mujer, hoy prefirió abstenerse, ya que los novios iban a comprar sus trajes, y no quería ser un estrobo por lo cual, decidió quedarse en casa y arreglar todo un poco, necesitaba orden en su vida.

Ya cansado como estaba, se recostó en el sofá, queriendo cerrar y encontrar a Severus a su lado, desearía tener un mapa para saber donde dirigiría su vida, pero siendo eso tan imposible, se conformaba con dejarse llevar por las situaciones que se presentaban aunque quisiera con todas sus fuerzas ir tras Severus y obligarle amarlo, pero le quería demasiado para hacer algo semejante.

Pronto la soñolencia lo invadió cerrando sus ojos y dejándose guiar por Morfeo; la tranquilidad de su hogar servía para hacerle dormirse más rápido.

Una vez más se encontró entre ese pasillo donde un llanto era audible, provocándole curiosidad como desesperación, porque esta vez deseaba saber que había detrás de esa puerta, al volver a estar frente a ella, no pudo más que sentir expectación, giró la manilla haciendo que el ruido se incrementara, al dar el paso al frente pudo ver a una hombre parado meciéndose de lado a lado; extrañado se acercó, suponiendo que el llanto provenía del bebé que el hombre tenía en sus brazos, una vez a un palmo de distancia vio como el hombre se volteó y le dijo.

—Harry nuestro hijo tiene hambre. –sorprendido vio como el hombre que le miraba no era otro que Severus quien a su vez, estaba concentrado en el pequeño bulto en sus brazos quien empezaba acallarse con los tranquilizadores brazos de su padre. Sintió sus lágrimas correr sin poder responder nada, quería decir tantas cosas, pero al abrir su boca, un ruido lo sobresaltó y despertó.

Al abrir los ojos lo primero que noto es que habían rastro de lágrimas en ellos, limpiándolas, miró el lugar, sopesando lo ocurrido, era tan real que por un momento lo creyó cierto, con desasosiego y creciente decepción se levantó, mirando casi con pena su triste hogar, evaluando su vida; sabía que necesitaba más. Quería a Severus e iba ir por él.

Agarrando sus llaves caminó hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse en busca del hombre que estaba más que seguro de amar, pero no había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando lo vio, allí parado con su túnica negra y una maleta en la mano, casi deseando que no se tratara de otro sueño le miró, éste le preguntó.

—¿Llegué tarde? –su voz sonaba segura pero había miedo en esa pregunta, como si temiera que la respuesta fuera afirmativa.

—No, llegaste a tiempo. –fue lo único que pudo articular Harry mientras veía al hombre acercarse y abrazarlo, casi aliviado por la reacción de Harry.

Harry se dejó abrazar mientras él buscaba los labios del hombre y los unía a los suyos iniciando un beso tranquilo y amoroso, que solo pretendía ser un incentivo a pasar a la casa.

Ambos entraron tomados de la cintura del otro, Harry no pudo dejar de notar que algo en Severus era diferente, al sentarse en el sofá donde anteriormente Harry había estado dormido, el hombre le habló.

—La estancia con mi hermana fue agradable, su esposo es bastante culto y la adora, tuve buenas conversaciones con él y creo que ella no puede estar en mejores manos, ambos pudimos perdonarnos estos años apartados, quedé en visitarla cada verano; espero que para ti no sea ningún problema. –mostrado claramente su posición.

—Sofía tuvo una niña, fue una preciosa niña, le pusieron Eileen. –mostrándose dichoso al contarle esa noticia.

—Me alegro mucho Severus, porque Sofía es la única familia de sangre que te queda y ahora está tu sobrina, ¡felicidades! –mostrándose casi nostálgico al escuchar sobre la bebé.

El hombre observo como Harry huyo a su mirada y se removió inquieto, estaba triste y lo sabía, pero no había motivo para que, ya no había.

Le tomó una de sus manos y se acercó más a él, rozando sus labios casi con deleite, escuchándose jadear con expectación.

—Mi amor... Ya no quiero verte así de triste nunca más, ya no estamos solos, ambos contamos con el otro, ¿Acaso ya no me amas? –mostrándose lo más cariñoso que le era posible, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a serlo.

—Por supuesto que te amo. –juntando sus labios nuevamente con los del hombre, recostándolo en el sillón, mientras metía sus manos por la camisa del mayor, deseando más contacto.

El hombre también le correspondía ya que ansiosamente quitó su camisa, besando su cuello y mordisqueando su oreja.

Desabrochó su pantalón ansiosamente, observando como Severus se retorcía bajo su toque. Severus también metió la mano en su pantalón, empezando acariciar la sensible zona con ansias al mismo ritmo que Harry le masturbaba, ambos deseando volver loco al otro con el ritmo de sus caricias.

Ambos acabaron en la mano del otro, soltando una exclamación de placer, dejándose caer en el sofá, Harry sobre Severus, siendo fuertemente sostenido por el otro.

Con paciencia Harry se dio a la tarea de examinar al hombre se veía feliz, tranquilo y lleno de vitalidad. Puso la mano en el vientre de Severus, casi esperando sentir algo abultado, que no solo se tratara de un sueño.

Saltó sobresaltado al sentir un ligero abultamiento y una magia conocida rodear el lugar, miro a Severus casi exigiendo una explicación, éste solo respondió.

—Parece ambos lo deseamos mucho, pensé que tardarías más en notarlo, ya tengo tres meses, Sofía me aseguró que esto me llenaría de dicha, a ambos, le creo, porque ahora, soy completamente feliz. –mostrándose relajado ante su descubrimiento.

—Es perfecto... Te amo –pronuncio viendo por segunda vez los ojos de Severus brillar con alegría, siendo él el responsable, se sentó junto al mayor tranquilamente, disfrutando del silencio juntos.

-------------

Aunque siempre pensó que su obsesión por Severus acabaría con los años, que algún día sencillamente el amor terminaría y se daría cuenta del tiempo que perdió amando a una ilusión fantasma, ahora tenía las certeza de que solo fue una mera idea que quiso creerse en su momento; después de 12 años conviviendo juntos no podía estar más feliz de la decisión que había tomado al no dejar a un lado su amor por el ojinegro.

Severus no era un hombre amoroso, ni cariñoso, pero si sumamente apasionado, después de saber que esperaba un hijo, fue como un renacer para él, porque sencillamente se aferró a esa oportunidad como nadie, por más miradas cargadas de rencor que el mundo le enviara, él seguía adelante con su frente en alto y su cada vez más prominente panza.

Al principio fue difícil para ellos, más para Severus, quien no era bien visto en el mundo mágico, pero después de un tiempo la gente se acostumbró a verles juntos tomados de las manos o sonriendo mientras escogían ropa para su primogénito, ellos podrían decir que Albus Tobías les rescató del profundo pozo en el que ambos estaban sumergidos y les devolvió el sentido de la vida, siendo apenas un bebé, sabían que lo amarían por siempre, con su llegaba la felicidad recibió una invitación a entrar a su casa y la tristeza nunca fue vista por aquellos lares, esperaban que al menos, si no era para siempre, los recuerdos hermosos de la vida que llevaban juntos estuvieran marcados en tinta indeleble.  
Hoy era un día especial, porque para su pena o fortuna, su hijo partiría hoy rumbo a Hogwarts para dar inicio a su educación mágica, no podían estar más nerviosos, ambos tenían al respecto ideas muy contradictorias, Severus deseaba fielmente que su hijo fuera seleccionado para Slytherin y Harry no podría ser más feliz si lo veía convertido en un león, así que el ambiente estaba caldeado.

Severus lazaba bufidos en cada tanto que se cruzaba con Harry, quien fruncía el ceño en señal de disgusto con el mayor, su hijo los miraba divertido; mientras que su papá Severus inconscientemente le hacía el equipaje incluyendo todas las camisas verdes que encontraba, Harry mientras el otro no observaba hacia todo lo posible por integrar el color dorado, su equipaje era un lió, pero era lo bastante astuto para saber que era mejor no inmiscuirse entre ellos, porque podría salir lastimado, sus padres se amaban de una forma "bastante" especial y él prefería respetarla, además estaba su propio sentido de auto conservación.

Para sí mismo no le importaba ir a Slytherin o Gryffindor, solo quería estar en una casa donde lo aceptaran por lo que era, y no tuviera que lidiar con el fantasma del pasado de sus dos famosos _y por diferentes razones _padres, aunque había crecido rodeado de amor, comodidad y amigos, deseaba que su vida estudiantil estuviera llena de honestidad, trabajo duro y compañerismo, sabia que podía contar con Jane y Ryan sus primos, además siempre podía pedir consejo a su tío Ron sobre defensa sobre las artes oscuras, o tal vez, podría portarse mal en compañía de Melanie quien era un poco mayor de él pero tenía fama de ser una merodeadora en la escuela de magia, sinceramente, ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía porque preocuparse, si algo llegaba pasarle, habría mucha gente para apoyarlo, principalmente sus padres. Aún así estaba nervioso porque por mucho que él deseara lo menos que necesitaba era decepcionar a Severus o Harry, a veces pensaba que si pudiera partirse en dos, ambos estarían complacidos, pero al ser una locura juvenil, pues solo le quedaba a resignarse y pensar que donde estuviera, ellos le seguirían amando.

Rió de buena gana al ver a sus padres chocar uno contra el otro mientras uno trataba de colar una corbata roja y el otro unos calcetines plata, esos dos eran un caso.

--------------

Al verse rodeado entre los vapores de la estación su miedo se acrecentó a puntos de que prácticamente caminaba por el empuje de sus padres, ya que sus piernas por si solas parecían no responder.

Pudo distinguir a Jane y Ryan montando su equipaje bastante animados, mientras monótonamente respondían las apresuradas preguntas de su madre, él solo veía como sus padres saludaban a sus tíos, mostrándose emocionados.

Vio como su padre Harry montó su equipaje en el tren y por un instante éste le observó; Harry casi le da un escalofrío al notar la aterrorizaba imagen que ofrecía su hijo, fijó su vista en el tren mientras pensaba, y llegando a una rápida conclusión, se acercó a Severus.

—Sev ¿Podríamos hablar? –su expresión seria hizo que Severus obviara el ridículo apodo que Harry acababa de decir en público.  
—Por supuesto. –siguiendo a Harry a una parte donde su conversación no pudiera ser escuchaba.

El hombre miró a Harry esperando una explicación de su comportamiento, pero éste fijo su vista en Albus y luego de un incómodo silencio le hizo una extraña petición.

—Mira a nuestro hijo. –sin despegar la vista de su pequeño.

Severus frunció el ceño en señal de preocupación y con detalle fijo la vista en su hijo, lo primero que notó es que prácticamente temblaba y movía las manos nerviosamente mientras evitaba que sus tíos le miraran intensamente esos benditos ojos verdes que había heredado, además por más que intentara sonreír era la cosa más falsa que Albus hubiera mostrado, y eso que muchas veces "aceptó" amablemente los regalos culinarios de Hagrid.

Volviendo la mirada a Harry vio como este estaba avergonzado, ya que sus ojos verdes observaban el piso y su conversación empezó con un ligero balbuceo.

—Eh... Creo que, esta así por nuestra culpa, especialmente por mí, por ser tan egoísta que no deseaba verlo más que luciendo una túnica roja, si quedara en Slytherin, igualmente estaría orgulloso. –enfrentando de nuevo los ojos negros de su esposo, quien le sonreía levemente.

—Ambos hemos sido muy poco imparciales, debemos hacerle saber que, por encima de todo le vamos aceptar, parece que aun con doce años de experiencia como padres, seguimos metiendo la pata. –volviendo a examinar a su hijo en silencio.

—Te amo. –escucho decir a su marido, mientras le veía ir a buscar a su hijo, estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esas palabras de Harry, pero igual que tanto tiempo atrás, no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo recorriendo todo su ser al saber que sonaban con la misma sinceridad de antes.

Al ver a su ya adolescente hijo frente a él, se agachó, para abrazarlo, éste por un momento se tensó, peor luego se dejó envolver en los protectores brazos de su padre, mientras sentía el acostumbrado revolvimiento de su liso y fino cabello por parte de su otro padre.

Al separarse escuchó a Harry decirle.

—Estamos orgulloso de ti, queremos que tengas la certeza que eres lo más importante en nuestras vidas y pase lo que pase, siempre, vamos a estar contigo. ¿Comprendido? –preguntó mientras le abrazaba.

El muchacho en medio del afectuoso abrazó respondió.

—Gracias papá, ahora esta muy claro. –volviendo a mostrar su sonrisa sincera al verse libre del miedo que podría suponerse el decepcionar a sus padres.

El ruido de la locomotora se escuchó por el lugar, por lo que Severus habló.  
—Ahora tienes un tren que tomar, no te preocupes, estaremos bien, esperaremos tu carta. Te amamos hijo. –inclinándose para dejar un beso en la frente de Albus.

Éste se sonrojó y rápidamente besando la mejilla de ambos hombres, corrió hacia el tren, siendo perseguido por sus padres quienes deseaban estar junto a él hasta el último minuto.

Los vio perderse en la neblina que dejaba el tren al pasar, un calor recorrió su cuerpo, siendo consciente de lo afortunado que era por tener unos padres como Severus y Harry.

Severus abrazó a Harry, mientras que éste apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Severus, ambos entristecidos por la marcha de su hijo, pero igualmente orgullosos, Harry suspiró y escuchó que Severus le dijo.

—También te amo. –dejando un ligero beso sobre sus mejillas. Tal vez no había tenido alguien que lo despidiera en el andén a los once años, pero igualmente era muy afortunado.

---------------

Esa noche ambos acordaron acostarse temprano para no sentir la expectación de saber para que casa había sido seleccionado su hijo, ambos se encargaron de dormir, abrazados, impidiendo que la curiosidad venciera alguno y fuera presa de llamar por chimenea y preguntarle.

Así que cuando llego la mañana, lo primero que hicieron fue levantarse y correr hacía la mesa de la cocina donde una bonita lechuza negra, les esperaba.

Harry quien era el más joven y ágil tomo la carta, pero pensándoselo le preguntó primero a Severus.

—¿Te molestarás si queda en Gryffindor? –casi suplicándole con los ojos que no se enojara.

Severus miró el lugar, queriendo evitar responder, sinceramente no le agradaría, pero, tampoco se molestaría, fijando su vista en la foto familiar, pudo afirmar.

—Sobreviviré –quitándole la carta a Harry y abriéndola rápidamente.

Harry se situó detrás de él, leyendo por encima de él, la carta.

_Queridos papá y ¿papá?_

Ya oficialmente estoy en Hogwarts, si supieran esta mañana me perdí para llegar a la lechucería si no fuera por Nick casi decapitado, hubiera caído redondo en alguna broma de Pevees, pero lo mejor es que llegué sano y salvo y en el camino hice buenos amigos, como papá Harry dice hasta lo malo tiene su buena fortuna, sé que me estoy perdiendo en explicaciones, pero realmente estoy muy emocionado, quisiera que estuvieran aquí para verme.

Como sé que están muy felices por mi entrada al colegio no les formaré problema ¡pero! Necesito que me envíen más ropa, solo tengo verde y dorado, sinceramente mis compañeros de casa podrían enfadarse si me ven siempre vestido de esos tonos, así que amablemente les pido que me manden todas mis ropas azules, porque fui seleccionado para Ravenclaw.

Los amo y gracias con el alma.

_Albus Tobias Potter Snape. _

Harry leyó el papel 5 veces antes de caer en cuenta de lo que decía, pronto de echó a reír y Severus de mala gana le acompaño, cayendo juntos muertos de la risa en el sofá. 

Después de unos momentos de silencio, Harry dijo.

—Al menos será bueno en defensa contra las artes oscuras –mostrando de nuevo renovado entusiasmo.

Severus miró a Harry mientras éste releía la carta, levantándose a buscar la ropa para su hijo aseguró.

—Ni lo sueñes Potter, todo Snape es un maestro pocionista. –sonriendo descaradamente mientras le daba la espalda a un indignado Harry.

El ojíverde ni corto o perezoso fue tras Severus recordándole.

—No te olvides que mi apellido está primero. –empezando a correr mientras veía a Severus lanzarle el adorno del esquinero de al lado... Si algo no soportaba su esposo, era que le recordara quien estaba debajo.

Fin.

Notas finales:

Fin

Notas de autora.

Creo que por esta vez gano Harry, jajajá... quise darle un poco de diversión al epílogo, pero mentiría al decir que soy en verdad cómica, si es un desastre perdónenme, lo hice con mucho cariño y en verdad me pareció un final adecuado, ya que, deseaba mostrar el lado familiar de los Potter/Snape.

Sé que, el nombre de Albus, es un poco "repetido" por decirlo de bonita forma para el hijo de estos dos, pero en esta historia tiene su significado y es lo mucho que aún Severus lamenta haber asesinado a Dumbledore y aún con el tiempo lo aprecia y es un ejemplo de padre. Quise mostrar a un Severus real, sin tanto occ, pero creo que fallé miserablemente, así que perdón, y solo deseo que lo hayan disfrutado, mil gracias por seguir esta historia. Por cierto, la poesía no es mía, solo me pareció bonita, la saque de internet.  
Eileen, mil gracias por tu colaboración, ¿qué haría yo son ti?  
Valethsnape.


End file.
